La Sustituta
by Lithet
Summary: Rick Castle lo tiene todo en la vida o, al menos, eso es lo que aparenta. Guapo, chulo, creído y el mejor nadador que haya pasado por su instituto, pero entonces, algo hace que su mundo cambie. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Los que me conocen creo que estarán pensando... ¿Qué? ¿Nueva historia? ¿Tú no estabas de exámenes? ¿Y la de R Castle que pasa con ella? D:**

**Como ya sabéis la inspiración a veces llega cuando uno menos se la espera y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí. No he podido evitar comenzar a escribir este nuevo fanfic que estoy segura que será mucho más acorde a lo que soléis leer (Vamos... Nada que ver con el de R Castle jajajajajaja)**

**Os he hecho caso y he decidido hacer los capítulos muchísimo más largos de lo que suelo hacerlos normalmente. Ese va a ser el ritmo que tendrá esta nueva historia. **

**Y sin más espero que os guste! Que disfrutéis con esta nueva historia ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Rick cerró el grifo de la ducha, se pasó la mano por el cabello para quitarse el exceso de agua y rodeó su cintura con la toalla antes de salir hacia los vestuarios. Por la hora que era no debía quedar nadie en el instituto.

Se dirigió a su taquilla, la tercera empezando desde el final. Puso la combinación para abrirla y, como siempre, se quedó atascada. Hacía tiempo que le había pillado el truco, eran ya demasiados años los que llevaba con ella. Golpeó ligeramente con la palma de la mano en la esquina inferior izquierda y automáticamente ésta se abrió.

Cogió su mochila de deporte, despasó la cremallera y sacó su ropa para vestirse. Miró alrededor por si acaso había alguien pero olvidaba que estaba solo. Rápidamente se puso unos boxers limpios, los vaqueros y una camiseta azul y blanca con el escudo del instituto bordado en el pecho. Cogió el pequeño bañador y se dirigió al lavabo para enjuagarlo y quitarle el cloro del agua de la piscina. Cuando terminó empezó a recoger sus cosas, pero entonces escuchó que la puerta del vestuario se abría y unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él.

- Hey chico – Le dijo el señor Simmons. Era el entrenador del equipo de natación del cual Rick formaba parte. Era un hombre bajito, con bastante sobrepeso y el pelo algo canoso - ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Hace como dos horas que se fueron todos...

- Sí, señor. Me he quedado entrenando hasta tarde. Necesito mejorar mi marca – Dijo cerrando la mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro.

- No necesitas mejorar tu marca Rick... Sabes que eres el mejor del instituto – Dijo el hombre siendo sincero. Esto hizo que el joven sonriera. Estaba en lo cierto, había permanecido imbatible durante los últimos 5 años y así seguiría – Lo que sí necesitas es mejorar tus notas...

Rick rodó los ojos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían hablado de eso mismo en ese mismo lugar – Lo sé señor Simmons...

- No Rick, creo que no te das cuenta... Eres bueno, podrías conseguir una beca para estudiar en la universidad... ¿No es eso lo que quieres? - Le preguntó.

- A decir verdad no... No sé si es lo que quiero...

- Si tus notas siguen bajando terminarán por echarte del equipo. Lo sabes...

- No pueden hacer eso... Usted lo ha dicho, soy el mejor – Dijo ahora el joven contrariado.

- Pero necesitas llegar a la media chico... Me están presionando los de arriba...

- ¿Otra vez el director? - El hombre asintió y Rick cerró sus puños con fuerza – _Podría comprar este maldito colegio si quisiera...- _Pensó.

- Por favor... Dime que sacarás mejores notas en los próximos exámenes...

- Lo intentaré... - Dijo el joven cogiendo su chaqueta y el casco de la taquilla y sin más salió en dirección al aparcamiento.

No sabía qué hacer. La natación era lo único que conseguía desconectarle de todos los problemas, había convertido su afición en su vida y sin eso no era nadie. No sabía como iba a ser capaz de hacer frente a todas las asignaturas si llevaba dos años repitiendo el último curso del instituto. Tenía ganas de gritar y liberar toda esa rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Tiró la mochila de deporte en el suelo y se puso la cazadora de cuero, volvió a cogerla y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegó a su moto, una Honda VFR800F de color rojo que tenía aparcada a la salida del instituto. Se subió a ella, se colocó el casco y salió rápidamente de allí.

Si había algo que le gustaba a Rick Castle, a parte de los deportes, era sin duda la velocidad. El riesgo. Le encantaba ir con su moto por las calles de Nueva York sintiendo como el aire golpeaba su cuerpo. Apenas tardó un cuarto de hora en llegar a su casa, una gran mansión localizada en el Upper East Side, una de las zonas más exclusivas de Manhattan y que, además, estaba cerca de Central Park, donde de vez en cuando salía a correr para completar sus entrenamientos.

Rick sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora un pequeño mando a distancia y, al pulsar un pequeño botón, la entrada al garaje se abrió para él. Aparcó la moto y dejó el casco que acababa de quitarse en una estantería que había fabricado él mismo hacía un par de años. Se acercó a un interruptor y al accionarlo la puerta del garaje se cerró. A través de una puerta localizada a la izquierda accedió directamente al interior de la casa.

- Hola querido, llegas bastante tarde ¿No? - Le preguntó una mujer pelirroja mientras bajaba unas escaleras de mármol blanco.

- Hola mamá... Sí... Me he quedado hasta tarde entrenando.

Martha se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo – Tu padre está en casa – Le dijo susurrando.

Mierda.

Su padre, Jackson Castle, era uno de los mayores magnates inmobiliarios de Nueva York. Había participado en el proyecto del "Hotel Gran Heat" y desde entonces su carrera había ido en ascenso, de hecho era propietario de la gran mayoría de casinos de Atlantic City y de otros muchos edificios y rascacielos alrededor del mundo en: Dubái, Chicago, Taipéi, Shangái, Kuala Lumpur, Hong Kong... Y un largo etcétera, por lo que siempre viajaba mucho y apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, cosa que Rick agradecía porque tener a su padre allí era un auténtico infierno.

- ¿Cuándo ha llegado de Moscú? - Preguntó

- Esta tarde... Está en su despacho, como siempre... Deberías ir a saludarle... – Añadió Martha.

- Dejo esto en la habitación – Dijo Rick señalando su mochila de deporte – Y ahora bajo...

- Sí, mejor. Si se entera de que sigues entrenando seguramente se enfadará...

- Sigo sin entender qué tiene de malo – Replicó el joven.

- Ya sabes lo que siempre dice...

- "El culto al cuerpo es una tontería si no tienes cerebro" - Completó la frase que iba a decir su madre – Llevo escuchando lo mismo desde que tenía quince años... Me lo sé de memoria – Dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro – Sólo espero que esta vez no me llame "sardinita"...

El último comentario del joven hizo que Martha riera – Anda, date prisa que en un rato estará lista la cena. Lola ha hecho esa carne con salsa que tanto te gusta - Rick sonrió. Lola era la sirvienta en la casa desde hacía muchísimos años. De hecho Castle no recordaba ningún momento de su infancia en el que la mujer no estuviera.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, atravesó un largo pasillo y entró en su inmensa habitación localizada en el ala Norte del edificio. El interior del cuarto estaba dividido sutilmente en zonas, con una enorme cama cerca de una puerta de cristal que conducía a una pequeña terraza. A la izquierda había un sillón de lectura, varias estanterías con libros y un escritorio. En la parte derecha un sofá y una televisión de pantalla plana de cuarenta pulgadas. Contiguo a esa zona estaba su pequeño gimnasio personal, con varias máquinas de musculación y pesas y, finalmente, una pared repleta de armarios donde Rick guardaba su ropa.

Dejó la mochila nada más entrar y volvió a bajar, dirigiéndose al estudio. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta golpeando ligeramente con los nudillos.

- Adelante – Escuchó decir a su padre. Cuando la abrió, el hombre de pelo canoso estaba tecleando algo en su portátil.

- Hola padre – Dijo desde el umbral sin llegar a entrar en la habitación.

- Hola Richard – Le contestó sin ni siquiera separar la vista del ordenador - ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a entrar "sardinita"? - Le preguntó poniendo énfasis en la palabra final.

Richard rodó los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños. Desearía estar en cualquier lugar antes que ahí. Suspiró y decidió entrar, caminando como si le pesaran los pies una tonelada, hasta situarse frente a él. Odiaba con toda su alma que le llamara así - ¿Qué tal todo por Moscú? - Le preguntó intentando mostrar un interés que no sentía.

- Lo de siempre... - Le dijo todavía sin levantar la mirada - … Mucho trabajo y cerrando grandes inversiones a base de vodka... ¿Sabes? - Dijo cerrando por fin el portátil para mirarle – Deberías venir a alguno de mis viajes y dejarte ya tanta tontería con eso de nadar, así a lo mejor aprenderías algo de provecho...

- No puedo dejar el curso a medias... - Dijo inventándose aquello de excusa. Pasaba más tiempo dentro de la piscina que en clase y cualquiera que le conociera lo sabía.

- Para lo que te sirve... - Dijo levantándose – Con las ayudas económicas que recibe ese instituto deberían haberte regalado ya el título...

- Pues ya ves que no... - Contestó Rick cabizbajo. Sus notas no es que fueran mediocres, es que directamente había dejado de escribir en los exámenes, entregando la mayoría de ellos completamente en blanco salvo el nombre. Era un completo caso perdido según los profesores y él lo sabía.

- Mejor vamos a cenar, estoy deseando comer lo que ha preparado Lola... Si salieras alguna vez entenderías lo que es echar de menos la comida de casa – Dijo Jackson antes de salir hacia el salón.

Rick le siguió sin contestarle, su sola presencia conseguía alterarle. Odiaba la manera de ser de su padre, siempre alardeando de su superioridad, de su dinero, de su vida... Mientras echaba mierda sobre su familia. Años atrás, Castle había sido lo que se dice "un niño modelo", pero la actitud de Jackson con él había conseguido mermar su confianza en sí mismo. Para él nunca era lo suficiente bueno ni lo suficientemente listo. Sabía que nunca podría llegar a lo que él le exigía y decidió abandonar, cansado de sus múltiples muestras de desprecio e incomprensión, haciendo que se encerrara en sí mismo y en la natación. Eso era lo único que él no podía quitarle.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Jackson contaba todo lo que recordaba en las últimas semanas tras su paso por la ciudad rusa mientras Castle fingía escucharle. Tan sólo se oía a veces hablar a Martha para preguntarle alguna cosa.

Las comidas en su casa eran así, Jackson hablando y el resto de comensales adorándole. Le encantaba sentirse importante y que todos estuvieran pendientes de él. Rick todavía se preguntaba como su madre había considerado el casarse con él, aunque en realidad sabía que la culpa había sido suya. Un embarazo no deseado que terminó en boda. Y fueron felices y comieron perdices.

Felices... En realidad no.

Nada más terminar la cena Castle subió a su habitación, se descalzó y se tiró en la cama respirando profundamente, con su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza, tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo. Estaba harto de su vida.

Cualquier otra persona le habría dicho que estaba loco por estar pensando eso. Tenía una habitación enorme, una casa bonita, una moto increíble, toda la ropa que quería, el mejor portátil del mercado, todas las consolas y videojuegos que había deseado desde siempre. Pero sólo eran eso: Cosas.

Tenía a su madre, a la que quería mucho, pero siempre le había faltado el afecto de su padre. Tener esa figura paterna en la que poder confiar, esa persona que se sentaba contigo de pequeño y te enseñaba a leer, a escribir, a jugar al fútbol, a montar en bici... Quizá lo único que había hecho bien había sido enseñarle a nadar, aunque ahora su padre se arrepintiera. Por un momento se permitió sonreír. Qué ironía. Había sido en unas vacaciones familiares a Cancún. Allí, en la piscina del hotel Jackson echó al agua a un pequeño Rick de apenas seis años. Le cogió de los brazos y el niño comenzó a patalear.

Podría decir que habría sido incluso bonito si no fuera porque su padre le dejó allí tirado mientras se iba con una rubia de bote a tomarse algo a la barra del bar. Así que a Castle no le quedó otra más que aprender a nadar para salir de allí.

Respiró de nuevo, llenando sus pulmones de aire y alejando todos esos pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario que había al fondo de la habitación. Se puso unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes gris como pijama.

Sería mejor que se fuera a dormir, le esperaban unos días movidos teniendo a su padre en casa y para colmo, en menos de una semana tenía el primer campeonato.

* * *

El sonido del despertador hizo que se sobresaltara. Casi sin abrir los ojos dirigió su mano a tientas hasta llegar a la mesita de noche donde había dejado el móvil y le dio al botón que volvía a aplazar la hora cinco minutos más. Se tapó con la almohada, evitando así la luz que entraba en la habitación, ya que la noche anterior había olvidado bajar las persianas.

No tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse esa mañana. Pensó en quedarse, fingir que se encontraba mal o lo que fuera con tal de no ir a clase, pero entonces recordó que su padre estaba en casa. Eso era sin duda alguna muchísimo peor. Se levantó de la cama, cogió algo de ropa y fue al cuarto de baño que estaba justo al lado de su habitación.

Después de una ducha rápida bajó las escaleras directo hacia la cocina donde le esperaba Lola con el desayuno.

- Buenos días – Le saludó Rick sonriendo.

- Buenos días Richard – Le contestó la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Que te apetece desayunar hoy? He hecho huevos, bacon, tortitas, tortilla... También tienes zumo, leche...

- Creo que tomaré un vaso de leche con cereales, pero gracias por todo lo demás, no era necesario... – Dijo el joven mientras abría la nevera.

- Ya sabes lo que le gusta comer a tu padre cuando vuelve a casa después de uno de sus viajes... - Añadió la mujer.

- Así está... - Dijo haciendo un gesto de amplitud con las manos alrededor de su cintura y Lola rió sonoramente. El joven Richard siempre le había parecido de lo más gracioso.

Rick desayunó en silencio y rápidamente, para evitar coincidir con su padre. No tenía ganas de aguantar sus tonterías de buena mañana. Cuando terminó recogió lo que había ensuciado y Lola le dio un bocadillo para el almuerzo y una botella de agua. La mujer estaba en todo y el joven se lo agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Subió las escaleras volviendo de nuevo a su habitación, cogió la mochila de deporte que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior y la vació dentro de un gran cubo cerca del armario. Abrió las puertas del mismo y sacó una toalla limpia que puso en la mochila. Abrió un cajón y sacó un bañador tipo "slip" bastante pequeño para su gusto, pero era esencial para poder nadar más rápido ya que ofrecía menos resistencia al agua. Añadió el gorro, las gafas de bucear, una muda de ropa limpia, lo que le había preparado Lola para almorzar y cerró la mochila.

La cogió y cuando iba a salir de la habitación, pensó que quizá sería bueno coger también un par de folios y un boli. Por si le apetecía tomar apuntes ese día en clase. Sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que no lo iba a hacer, pero aún así metió las arrugadas hojas en uno de los costados de la mochila.

Rick salió de la habitación y justo cuando estaba terminando de bajar los últimos escalones para dirigirse hacia el garaje escuchó su voz.

- ¿Te vas a clase?

- Sí... ¿Por? - Preguntó girándose hacia donde estaba su padre que le miraba apoyado en la barandilla – Es lo que hago cada día...

- ¿Y tu mochila?

- Aquí... ¿Es que no la ves? - Dijo señalándola.

- Esa no "sardinita", la mochila de clase ya sabes... Con libros y esas cosas... A lo mejor no sabes lo que son. Son de este tamaño... – Dijo haciendo la forma con las manos – Con hojas... Letras...

Rick bufó. Su padre siempre lo trataba como si fuera gilipollas – En clase tomamos apuntes, apenas tenemos libros – Aclaró.

- Con el dinero que vale ese instituto ya podrían tener...

Castle rodó los ojos cansado de la conversación - Bueno, me voy, que llego tarde...

- Pues levántate antes.

- _Si no me estuvieras entreteniendo, imbécil...-_ Pensó Rick. Antes de hablar cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente – Hasta luego – Dejó allí a Jackson y fue hacia el garaje para coger su moto.

El motor rugió cuando Castle apretó el acelerador. Tenía ganas de huir de esa maldita casa y olvidarse de todo. Seguramente, cualquier otra persona que no conociera lo que se vivía de puertas hacia dentro le diría que estaba exagerando, pero no. La convivencia con su padre era insoportable. Sólo era un poco más feliz cuando Jackson desaparecía durante meses debido a sus grandes negocios.

Sin darse apenas cuenta llegó al instituto. Disminuyó la velocidad hasta que llegó al parking y dejó la moto en la zona habilitada para ello. Bajó de su vehículo y ajustó las cadenas para que no se la robaran. Aunque la zona era bastante exclusiva siempre había que andarse con ojo.

Cuando se quitó el casco observó que había una moto que no había visto nunca. Se acercó para verla de más cerca. Era de color blanco nacarado con los acabados en color morado. Le dio la vuelta y se fijó en su chasis, totalmente de acero y con la forma ovalada. La persona que tuviera esa moto sin duda alguna tenía buen gusto. Por los colores podía aventurarse a que sería de una mujer.

- ¡Castle! ¡Eh, Castle!

Rick se giró hacia la salida del parking desde donde provenían las voces de su amigo - ¡Hey Espo! - Castle se acercó a él y le chocó la mano saludándole - ¿Qué pasa tío?

Javier Esposito era un joven de tez morena y de ascendencia latina. Sus padres no eran ni por asomo tan ricos como los padres de Rick pero no vivían mal. Espo era sin duda uno de los mejores amigos de Castle. A él siempre le había costado hacer amistades de verdad, sobre todo desde que comenzó a repetir cursos, pero dio la casualidad de que Javier había repetido también, así que llevaban dos años juntos y además, en la misma clase.

- Aquí estamos un día más... Hasta los huevos – Dijo el joven riendo.

- Ya somos dos... ¿Sabes que ha vuelto mi padre de Moscú?

- ¿El viejo? No jodas tío... ¿Qué tal con él? ¿Sigue siendo el mismo capullo de siempre?

- Yo creo que a medida que pasan los años... Es aún peor. Como que lo tiene más entrenado ¿sabes? - El comentario de Rick hizo que su amigo soltara una carcajada.

- Será mejor que entremos si no queremos que la profesora Parish nos deje fuera toda la hora de Biología – Comentó Esposito subiendo las escaleras hacia la entrada principal.

- ¿Y eso sería tan malo? - Bromeó Rick.

- Tú tienes tu refugio pero... ¿Y yo? No me he traído bañador... - Espo le dio una patada a una bola de papel que había por el suelo, andando distraído.

- ¡En gayumbos tio!

- ¡Si claro! ¡Pues no te queda!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has traído los de Pokemon o qué?

- Que gilipollas eres – Dijo dándole un empujón a Castle haciendo que este riera. Al frente había un grupo de chicas y todas se giraron para mirarle entre risas – Gilipollas y con suerte. Todas las pavitas locas por tí... Todavía no sé como lo haces.

- Es lo que tiene ser el chico malo... Y a lo mejor lo de ser el campeón del equipo de natación también ayuda... - Dijo Rick pensativo.

- Hola Castle... - Dijo una chica rubia apoyada en el marco de la puerta de una de las clases.

- Hola Gina – Dijo acercándose.

La joven le cogió por el cuello y la atrajo hacia ella – La otra noche lo pasamos genial – Le dijo susurrando cerca de su oído.

- Sí, no estuvo mal – Dijo quitándose sus manos del cuello y alejándose un poco.

- Podríamos quedar de nuevo, si te apetece – Gina no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos azules. Eran totalmente hipnóticos.

- Creo... ¿Tengo tu número no? - Le preguntó Richard y la joven asintió – Te llamaré entonces... Un día de estos...

- Bien... - Dijo Gina volviendo hacia el aula y sentándose en su sitio.

Esposito miró a Castle con los ojos muy abiertos – Espera... Espera... ¿Te has tirado a Gina? - Le preguntó agitando la cabeza mientras caminaba rápidamente tras él - ¡Eres mi héroe chaval!

- Sólo fue un polvo... Ya está – Rick continuó andando por el pasillo hacia su clase.

- ¿Sólo un polvo? Es la tía más buena de nuestro curso...

- Ya... ¿Y?

- ¿Eres gay? - Preguntó Javi.

- ¿Qué? - Rick frunció el ceño - ¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces? - Entró, fue hacia el fondo del aula y se sentó en el último escritorio.

- O sea... ¿Te follas a Gina y no significa nada? - Espo le imitó sentándose en la mesa contigua.

- No sé tio... No es que no me gustara... Es que... No sentí nada – Confesó Castle – Fue sólo sexo. Sin sentimientos.

- Lo que daría yo por tener eso...

- Tú estás ya desesperado. Menudo brazo se te está poniendo de tanta paja – Rick rió fuertemente.

- Serás cabrón... Y tú que puedes tener a la que quieras...

- En el fondo soy un romántico.

- Claro claro... - Dijo Javi riendo.

- ¡Buenos días! - La profesora Parish entró y cerró la puerta – Se acabaron las charlas... Mike, el chicle... Ya sabes donde va – El joven fue hacia la papelera e hizo un gesto como si estuviera lanzando a canasta – Gracias... ¿Y tú, Castle? ¿Estás cómodo así? - Dijo lanzando una mirada al fondo del aula.

Rick estaba con los pies encima de la mesa y las manos detrás del cuello, meciéndose en la silla – La verdad es que sí.

- Pues ya puedes ir bajando esos pies...

- ¿Y si no quiero? - Preguntó desafiante haciendo que toda la clase se girara para mirarle.

- Pues te vas directo a hablar con el director – Lanie le miró duramente. Estaba cansada de su comportamiento en clase – Y no te lo vuelvo a repetir...

- Tranquila, creo que voy a pasar de ir a verle, no me apetece hoy... - Rick bajó las piernas y se sentó correctamente en su asiento.

- Eso esperaba... - Dijo la mujer sacando un libro de su maletín – Bien, empecemos la clase.

* * *

Rick ya no sabía como ponerse, no hacía más que moverse en su asiento sin encontrar una postura cómoda. Miraba su bolsa de deporte de vez en cuando, deseando que fueran las tres de la tarde para salir directo a entrenar, pero todavía le faltaba superar la última hora.

Castle bufó echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, miró el reloj de su móvil y vio que eran casi las dos. En cualquier momento empezaría su última hora del día con el señor Nichols. Volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y esperó a que sonara el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo a Derek, el profesor de matemáticas.

- Hola, buenas tardes alumnos – Dijo el director entrando al aula – Disculpe profesor ¿Puedo hablar un momento con la clase?

- Claro, por supuesto – Dijo Derek empezando a recoger sus libros – Yo ya me iba.

- Bien... Mmm... Quería comunicaros que hoy el señor Nichols no vendrá a impartiros la asignatura... - El hombre no pudo terminar la frase porque todos comenzaron a vitorear la noticia. - No cantéis victoria – Dijo con las manos intentando calmar a la gente – Sé que queréis iros ya pero eso no va a ser posible – Los alumnos ahora le abucheaban – El señor Nichols – Dijo alzando la voz entre el murmullo - Estará una larga temporada de baja así que otra persona vendrá a sustituirle. Espero que no le causéis muchos problemas en su primer día aquí... - La gente rió ante el comentario del director y el hombre abandonó la clase en cuanto sonó el timbre.

- Vaya vaya, así que tendremos profe nuevo – Dijo Espo mirando a Castle.

- Me la suda, voy a seguir tocándome los huevos... - Rick se balanceaba en la silla. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de sacar el par de folios que tenía en la mochila.

- Si sigues así el año que viene estarás solo... - Le contestó Javi. Sus notas últimamente estaban siendo bastante decentes y era probable que aprobara todas.

- Siempre me quedará la natación – Le contestó su amigo con una sonrisa. Castle miró hacia la puerta y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse de espaldas. Había perdido completamente el equilibrio. No sabía si su corazón latía tan fuerte por la impresión de sentir como su cuerpo caía o porque aquella era la mujer más increíble que había visto en su vida.

* * *

**¿Algún review con vuestra opinión? Me encantaría leer qué es lo que pensáis de esta nueva historia :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo primero de todo quería agradeceros a todos los que estáis leyendo este nuevo fic, por vuestras reviews y todos los follows, favs etc. De verdad que animan a seguir escribiendo :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- Jo... der... - Rick la miraba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué pasa tío? - Preguntó Espo mirando ahora al frente. Cuando la vio no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla también - ¿Quién... Quién es?

Castle no podía dejar de mirarla. No escuchaba lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, ni siquiera el alboroto que había en el aula. Estaba completamente absorto adorándola. Aquella mujer era absolutamente perfecta. Llevaba su pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta alta, una cazadora de cuero, camisa blanca, vaqueros totalmente ajustados a su esbelto cuerpo y unos taconazos de impresión. Cuando se giró pudo ver su rostro, llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras que le hacían ver increíblemente intelectual.

De repente empezó a sentir presión dentro de sus pantalones y miró sutilmente hacia abajo. No se lo podía creer, se había empalmado sólo con mirarla. Se removió incómodo en el asiento y estiró un poco de los pantalones, intentando aliviar a su amigo de allí abajo aunque sabía que poco podía hacer por él.

- ¡Buenas tardes clase! - Dijo alzando la voz para que se le escuchara a través del murmullo. Se acercó al escritorio y dejó algunos libros encima. Después se giró y habló frente a ellos – Supongo que el director ya os habrá comentado algo... Soy la sustituta del profesor Nichols y os impartiré la clase de lengua y literatura – Se acercó a la pizarra y cogió una de las tizas – Mi nombre es Katherine Beckett – Lo escribió con perfecta caligrafía – Pero podéis llamarme Beckett o profesora Beckett. Ni Kate, ni Katherine ¿De acuerdo? - Algunos alumnos asintieron – Bien... - Dijo volviendo al escritorio y ojeó el libro de la asignatura – Creo que os quedasteis por la página... Mmm... ¿Treinta y cinco?

- ¡Por el culo te la hinco! – Se escuchó decir a alguien.

Kate alzó la vista frunciendo el ceño - ¿Perdón? - No podía haber escuchado eso de verdad.

- ¿Estás imbécil? ¿Cómo dices eso? - Le preguntó susurrando Castle a su amigo sin poder parar de reír.

- Lo siento tío, me ha salido solo – Dijo Javi riendo sonoramente.

Beckett se fijó en que al fondo dos chicos estaban riéndose sin parar - ¿Quién ha sido? - Les preguntó pero ellos seguían con la risa floja – He preguntado que quién ha sido... - Esta vez los miraba realmente enfadada y Rick se dio cuenta.

- Profesora, era sólo una broma... – Contestó Castle adelantándose a Esposito.

- Vaya... Pensaba que no ibas a tener lo que hace falta para dar la cara...

- Yo... - Castle miró a su amigo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no hablara. Sentía la mirada de todo el mundo clavada en él. Claramente estaban esperando a que hiciera una de sus contestaciones magistrales – Em... ¿Perdón?

De repente todo el mundo empezó a murmurar de nuevo. No podían creérselo ¡Rick disculpándose ante una profesora! Tenía que estar enfermo y, claramente, lo estaba.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Kate lo miraba alzando una ceja y cruzada de brazos.

- Rick... Em... - Se aclaró la voz - Richard Castle – Contestó avergonzado. Era la primera vez que una persona le imponía tanto respeto como para hacer que se callara.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que tú eres Richard Castle? No pensaba que tardarías... - Kate miró su reloj para ver la hora – ...Exactamente tres minutos en hacer tu aparición estelar. Bravo.

- ¿He ganado algún premio? - Preguntó divertido, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

- Sale una palabra más por esa boca y no vuelves a entrar a mi clase ¿Estamos? - Vio como Rick asentía mientras toda la clase permanecía en completo silencio. No se escuchaba ni la respiración de los allí presentes – Ahora levántate.

- ¿Que me levante? ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Castle.

- ¿Qué habíamos dicho de que si hablabas te ibas fuera? Que pronto lo has olvidado... - Dijo Beckett apoyándose encima de la mesa. Le encantaba hacerse la dura. - Perdona – Se dirigía ahora bastante más sonriente a un chico justo en frente de ella - ¿Qué nota tienes de media?

El joven le miró dubitativo – Sobresaliente, profesora Beckett.

- Vaya... Sobresaliente... - Kate se quedó pensativa – Bien, te vas al fondo y tú Castle – Dijo señalándole – Te vienes aquí. A partir de ahora este será tu sitio en mi clase.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez.

- Pero... Pero... No puede hacerme esto profesora – Dijo el chico.

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo va a hacerle eso al pobrecillo? - Añadió Castle haciendo que la gente riera ante su comentario. - ¿No ve que necesita estar delante para ver bien? - Rick hizo un gesto con la mano, moviéndola en forma de círculos sobre sus ojos. Estaba claro que lo decía porque el otro alumno llevaba gafas.

- Bien Richard... Lo haremos de la siguiente forma. O vienes YA a primera fila o te vas ya mismo a ver a tu amigo el director, tú eliges - Castle bufó. Sentía su enorme erección contra los boxers y no sabía qué hacer para disimularlo. Miró a Espo y éste hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándole a que fuera. - Es para hoy... No tengo todo el día y a tus compañeros no creo que les apetezca quedarse un cuarto de hora más al finalizar la clase...

El murmullo comenzó de nuevo y varias voces le sugerían que fuera ya a sentarse en su nuevo sitio. Estaba claro que a nadie le apetecía alargar aquello más de la cuenta.

- Está bien... Ya voy – Dijo resignado tras un leve suspiro. Se inclinó sobre su mochila de deporte y la cogió colocándola delante, intentando así evitar que vieran lo empalmado que estaba en ese momento. Con el otro brazo cogió el casco de la moto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

Kate le observó al levantarse. Era muchísimo más alto de lo que aparentaba al estar sentado, por lo menos medía un metro noventa y no estaba precisamente delgado. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban completamente al igual que sus pectorales. Hasta que no estuvo cerca de él no se percató de sus ojos azules que resaltaban aún más con el color oscuro de su pelo. Era guapísimo.

Castle se sentó rápidamente y se encajonó entre la mesa y la silla esperando que aquello que tenía bajo los pantalones disminuyera y volviera a su tamaño normal. Iba a ser una hora muy larga.

- Bueno... Ahora sí. Empecemos la clase – Dijo abriendo el libro que tenía delante. Todo el mundo la imitó menos Rick, que simplemente sacó un par de folios y un boli de la mochila. Cuando Beckett miró al frente observó su mesa vacía, solamente con aquello encima – Richard... ¿Y tu libro? - Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Mi... Libro... - Su cabeza iba a mil por hora intentando encontrar una excusa que sonara lo suficientemente creíble – Pues... En casa. _Genial Rick... Te has lucido... _- Pensó.

- Ahí está bien – Le contestó ella ignorándole mientras pasaba páginas – El señor Nichols se quedó, si no me equivoco, dando las oraciones complejas ¿Es así? - Se escuchó el murmullo de algunos alumnos diciendo que sí – Seguiremos definiendo qué es la "Yuxtaposición". Se habla de "Yuxtaposición" cuando no existe nexo de unión entre varias oraciones, por ejemplo...

Beckett se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió una frase, pero Rick no se enteraba absolutamente de nada. Ella hablaba y hablaba y hablaba... Y de vez en cuando sonreía ligeramente, enseñando esa perfecta sonrisa y esos labios que le estaban volviendo loco. Observó como se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, dejándola doblada sobre la silla, miró algo en su cuaderno de notas frunciendo el ceño. Adoraba como hacía ese gesto, como se mordía el labio antes de continuar con la siguiente explicación. De vez en cuando él le miraba a los ojos y ella le devolvía la mirada, apenas un segundo, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir más deprisa. Su camisa blanca, impoluta, completamente ajustada a su cuerpo dejaba ver en ocasiones ese sujetador negro de encaje que llevaba.

Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Castle... ¡Castle! - Le gritó Kate.

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó aturdido. El riego sanguíneo no le tenía que estar llegando a la cabeza sino a su otro cerebro que en este momento era el que mandaba en su cuerpo.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Porque en mi clase no... - Se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo... - Rick miraba sus ojos – Me he... Distraído. Creo.

La profesora bufó - Te estaba preguntando si sabrías decirme los tipos de oraciones coordinadas...

- ¿Pero no estábamos en yuxtaposición? - Todo el mundo empezó a reír sonoramente.

- Eso fue hace media hora... – Kate puso los ojos en blanco – Richard, quédate cuando termine la hora, quiero hablar contigo.

Castle suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, recostándose sobre el asiento, resignado.

Los últimos minutos se le hicieron interminables, parecía que el reloj en lugar de ir hacia adelante iba hacia atrás, pero por fin sonó el timbre. Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y fueron saliendo entre empujones y risas por la puerta. Todos excepto Rick, que seguía sentado en su silla esperando a que la profesora hablara con él.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue Kate se dirigió a él - Richard, Richard, Richard... - Se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y continuó hablando – He leído tu expediente ¿Sabes?

- ¿Y? - Preguntó con desdén.

- No me ha gustado – La profesora se cruzó de brazos.

- Vaya pues... Lo siento... - Dijo con rintintín - ¿Me ha hecho quedarme para hablar de mi expediente?

- En realidad... Para hablar de por qué me has mentido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? - Preguntó él riéndose.

- Vamos Castle ¿Te piensas que soy tan tonta? - Rick miraba ahora el suelo sin contestar – Sé que el que dijo la frase no fuiste tú, sino tu amiguito... ¿Cómo se llama...?

A Castle le cambió la cara - Fui yo ¿Vale? Y ya está.

- Te juro que no lo entiendo – Kate se levantó y caminó por delante de la pizarra, haciendo que sus tacones sonaran con cada paso - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué has asumido tú la culpa?

- ¿Qué más da por qué lo he hecho? Yo no tengo nada que perder...

- ¿No? ¿Estás seguro? - Beckett le miraba intensamente – Porque eso no es lo que he escuchado de ti.

- No se crea todo lo que le cuenten...

- Me estás diciendo que si... No sé... Hablara con el director para que te suspendan del equipo de natación... ¿Te daría igual?

Rick se tensó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Eso es una amenaza?

- Es una advertencia... - Dijo expulsando todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones - O empiezas a atender en clase o me veré en la obligación de hacerlo.

- Pues muy bien... ¡Haga lo que quiera! – Dijo Rick recogiendo sus cosas.

- No hemos terminado de hablar...

- Usted quizá no, pero yo sí – Rick cogió su mochila que estaba en el suelo, colgándola sobre su hombro derecho, el casco de la moto y, sin ni siquiera mirarla, salió del aula.

Caminó a través de los pasillos del instituto lentamente, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando aquella mujer había entrado en su clase, lo último que esperaba era que le iba a tratar de esa manera. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle que se equivocaba. Era cierto que quizá él la había cagado echándose la culpa de algo que no había dicho, pero ella sabía la verdad. ¿Entonces por qué le había dicho todo aquello? No entendía nada. Sin darse cuenta llegó a los vestuarios donde casualmente estaba Esposito esperándole en la puerta.

- Eh tio... - Dijo chocándole de la mano y dándole a continuación un pequeño abrazo – Gracias por salvarme el culo, yo... Lo siento, en serio. ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Pues no demasiado bien... - Rick se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso – Me ha amenazado con quitarme del equipo.

- ¿Será zorra? - Javi se había quedado atónito.

- ¿Y lo mejor sabes qué es? Que sabe que fuiste tú el que soltó la frasecita...

Espo abrió los ojos sorprendido - No me jodas...

- Como lo oyes.

- O sea... Te castiga sabiendo que he sido yo ¿Y encima te amenaza?

- Me tiene enfilado... - Bufó Rick.

- Si es que no podía estar tan buena y ser una tía legal...

Rick sonrió levemente. No podía estar más buena, eso estaba claro – Bueno Espo, tengo que entrenar ¿Nos vemos mañana? - Dijo cambiando de tema.

- Claro Castle y... Gracias de nuevo ¿Vale? Te debo una...

- La verdad es que sí. Me debes una – Dijo dándole la mano – Hasta luego.

Rick abrió la puerta de los vestuarios y se dirigió a su taquilla que, como siempre, estaba atascada. Golpeó ligeramente en el lugar exacto y la puerta se abrió. Castle dejó el casco y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose sólo el bañador, las chanclas, las gafas y el gorro. Cogió también una pequeña toalla y salió directo hacia la piscina. Necesitaba desconectar.

* * *

Kate se quedó allí parada viendo como se iba, enfadado. Suspiró y recogió sus libros saliendo por la misma puerta por la que había salido Castle momentos antes. En el fondo no le extrañaba, debería haber tenido algo más de tacto con él y lo peor era que, en el fondo, sabía que el pobre no tenía la culpa de toda la frustración que ella sentía.

Salió hacia el pasillo e intentó recordar cómo se llegaba a la sala de profesores. Giró a la izquierda, bajó unas grandes escaleras y, después de atravesar una pequeña recepción, la segunda puerta de la derecha.

Entró sin golpear, haciendo que las personas que se encontraban en el interior se giraran para ver quién había entrado. Kate les saludó alzando la mano tímidamente.

- Eres la nueva ¿No? - Preguntó una mujer afroamericana desde el fondo de la sala. Estaba haciéndose un café en una máquina que había sobre una gran mesa – Pasa pasa, no te quedes ahí – Le invitó a entrar.

- Sí... Em... Soy la sustituta del profesor Nichols. Me llamo Kate... Kate Beckett.

- Yo soy Lanie – Se puso dos azucarillos en su bebida – Este es Derek, el profesor de matemáticas – Dijo señalando a un hombre con gafas y algo rellenito. Éste le saludó alzando la cabeza pero a continuación volvió a mirar hacia abajo, siguiendo con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo – Aquel de allí es Ryan... - Señaló a un joven rubio de ojos claros que se encontraba en su escritorio.

- Ese soy yo, Kevin Ryan – Dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella – El profesor de Historia –Le tendió la mano y Beckett se la estrechó.

Era un chico joven, no haría demasiado tiempo que había terminado la carrera. Llevaba un bonito traje de chaqueta y una corbata, quizá demasiado elegante para dar clase, o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a ella.

De repente la puerta volvió a abrirse - ¡Hey! ¿Qué estáis? ¿De fiesta? - Preguntó el hombre entrando rápidamente. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una pequeña nevera cerca de donde estaba Lanie. Cogió una botella con un líquido de color naranja y bebió grandes sorbos. Cuando se dio la vuelta se percató de la presencia de Kate y la miró quedándose perplejo durante un segundo – Vaya, no sabía que teníamos visita... ¡Y yo con estas pintas! – Comentó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes – Soy Tom... Demming – Dijo acercándose. Llevaba unos pantalones de jogging grises y una camiseta desmangada negra que dejaba ver sus musculados brazos.

- Déjame adivinar... El profesor de Educación Física – Dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? - Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír devolviéndole el saludo.

- Un poco – Contestó ella divertida.

- ¿Y tú que clase has tenido? - Le preguntó interesado.

- Eso Beckett, cuéntanos... - Lanie se sentó en su escritorio mientras bebía su café.

- Pues he tenido clase de Lengua y Literatura con los de 12B y, bueno...

- ¡Te has estrenado por todo lo alto chica! - Le interrumpió la mujer - ¿Qué tal con Richard Castle? ¿Ya has tenido el honor de conocerle?

- La verdad es que sí...

- Yo el primer día que empecé a trabajar aquí tuve pesadillas con él – Confesó Ryan – Todavía siento escalofríos...

- ¡Vamos Kevin no exageres! - Le contestó Tom – No es mal chaval...

- Claro Demming... ¡Tú estás contento con él porque aprueba tu asignatura! - Le dijo Lanie – Pero reconoce que es un auténtico desastre...

- Vale sí, es un desastre pero a mí me saca puros sobresalientes... Además... ¡Yo le veo buen tío!

- Y... ¿Siempre ha sido así? - Preguntó Kate.

- ¿Richard Castle? - Preguntó Lanie – Pues... Al menos desde que yo estoy aquí sí...

- Antes solía sacar buenas notas – Se le escuchó decir a Derek que había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Cómo de buenas? - Preguntó Beckett extrañada. Cuando le dijeron que había sido seleccionada para trabajar allí y, después de varias charlas con el director, éste le había avisado sobre el caso de Castle y lo había definido como un chico bastante problemático, con dificultades para respetar a los profesores, pero eso sí, con grandes dotes para el deporte y la natación. De hecho había ganado varias competiciones consiguiendo becas extraordinarias para el instituto.

- En aquellos ficheros tienes toda la información que se recoge sobre los alumnos – Dijo el hombre señalando un gran mueble que había en una esquina de la sala.

- Gracias – Contestó Beckett – Mañana le echaré un ojo... – Intentaba no aparentar que estaba ansiosa por leer aquellos documentos sobre Richard – Ahora creo que me voy a casa. Ha sido un día duro – Dijo con media sonrisa.

- ¿Tienes coche? Si no... Puedo acercarte si quieres – Se ofreció rápidamente Demming.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes... Nos vemos mañana – Kate se despidió de ellos y salió de allí deseando llegar a su apartamento para darse un buen baño de espuma.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este segundo capítulo? Espero vuestras opiniones ;) ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo una nueva actualización, espero que la disfrutéis :D Tal y como avisé en el fic de R Castle me voy de vacaciones (yuhuuu!) Lo cual significa que estaré sin actualizar/escribir hasta que vuelva, allá por Septiembre (?) Espero que no me matéis mucho por eso jajajaja**

**¡Feliz Verano!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Rick se levantó esa mañana más nervioso de lo normal. Faltaban apenas un par de días para el campeonato y sentía que no estaba concentrado, no lo suficiente. Respiró hondo intentando calmar todo aquello que sentía en su interior, pero sabía que no podía. Ella tenía la culpa.

Desde que la había visto aquel día no pensaba en otra cosa. Se pasaba las horas de clase mirándola, observando cada gesto que hacía, cada leve sonrisa... Y ella le regañaba cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se marcaran, volviéndole loco.

Sólo había pensado en ella unos segundos y ya tenía a su pequeño gran amigo dispuesto a dar guerra. Suspiró. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

Fue directo al baño sin ni siquiera coger ropa para vestirse. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se metió dentro de la ducha, sintiendo como las gotas de agua helada resbalaban por su cuerpo hasta que comenzó a tiritar, entonces giró el grifo del agua caliente, aclimatando la temperatura.

Miró hacia abajo y allí estaba... Daba igual el frío, no podía tenerla más dura.

Sabía que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, pero en ese momento le daba igual, necesitaba liberarse. Cogió su miembro y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, lentamente, cerrando los ojos por el placer. Podía imaginarse a su profesora de lengua allí mismo, arrodillada frente a él, completamente desnuda y lamiendo toda su longitud. Su mano comenzó a deslizarse más rápidamente hasta que pasó lo inevitable, provocándole temblores y obligándole a apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

* * *

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – Castle miró su reloj mientras terminaba de atarse una zapatilla. Al final se había retrasado más de la cuenta.

Cogió su mochila de deporte y metió rápidamente todo lo que podía necesitar pero, justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, recordó que no podía dejarse de nuevo el libro de lengua en casa. No al menos que quisiera una nueva bronca de la profesora Beckett. Bufó y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a su escritorio. Buscó con la vista en la estantería y ahí estaba, así que lo metió junto a varios folios en la mochila y salió directo hacia el instituto subido en su moto a toda velocidad.

Cuando Rick llegó al aparcamiento el timbre que avisaba del inicio de las clases ya había sonado. Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a su clase, cuya puerta ya estaba cerrada. Respiró hondo y llamó golpeando con los nudillos, esperando que le abrieran. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana cuadrada que había en la puerta y vio que la profesora Beckett estaba explicando algo en la pizarra. Esos vaqueros le hacían un culo impresionante. Castle suspiró y volvió a golpear, esta vez más fuerte, entonces, Kate, se giró hacia donde él estaba, viendo sus ojos a través del cristal. Parecía un pobre perro abandonado esperando a que lo acogieran.

Beckett dejó la tiza con la que segundos antes estaba escribiendo y se dirigió hacia allí - Parece que a alguien se le han quedado pegadas las sábanas – Kate le miraba mientras mantenía la puerta entrecerrada. No parecía tener intención de dejarle entrar.

- Lo... Lo siento... Me he levantado con el tiempo justo y había tráfico... He venido lo antes posible – Dijo Rick atropelladamente.

- Así que había tráfico... - Kate se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras se mordía su labio inferior inconscientemente, pensando en si aquello era una excusa o no. Se fijó en que Richard llevaba el pelo húmedo, seguramente acababa de ducharse porque olía muy bien... Demasiado bien. Su aroma era una mezcla entre gel de baño y colonia.

Castle no pudo evitar mirar su boca, tan perfecta que sólo daban ganas de besarla. Hacía dos segundos que la tenía delante y ya le estaba volviendo loco – Además... He traído... - Abrió su mochila y buscó nervioso entre sus cosas - … El libro.

Kate rió. Como si aquello fuera a ser suficiente para dejarle entrar – Es que es tu obligación traerlo Richard, no puede ser que lleves casi una semana sin el material de clase... – Rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar – Si vuelves a llegar tarde te quedas fuera. Si no traes el libro te quedas fuera. Si dices una sola tontería te quedas fuera. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – Dijo Rick poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sabía que llevaba las de perder y más después de la discusión que habían tenido el otro día.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar del tema. Beckett no le había querido insistir y él, por el momento, no se comportaba del todo mal. Básicamente se limitaba a no hacer nada.

Kate había sentido curiosidad por Castle desde que el director le había explicado su caso y, aunque todos los profesores le daban por un auténtico caso perdido, ella no quería que todas aquellas opiniones le influyeran. Comprobaría por sí misma si lo que decían era verdad o si por el contrario estaban exagerando.

Al día siguiente de su recién llegada al instituto, había mirado el expediente completo de Castle y, efectivamente, lo encontró exactamente donde le había indicado Derek: En el mueble de la sala de profesores, en el interior de una carpeta de color marrón que llevaba su nombre en un lateral y que estaba algo desgastada por las esquinas. Kate la había puesto sobre su escritorio y había comenzado a pasar las hojas con calificaciones, anotaciones de profesores, test psicológicos...

Bebía un sorbo de su café cuando algo escrito en un test llamó su atención. Al parecer en décimo grado les habían hecho unas pruebas a los alumnos para determinar cuáles eran las posibles salidas universitarias o ramas en las que tenían más cualidades. Castle había sacado un 99% en las actividades relacionadas con el lenguaje y en comunicación verbal. Sin embargo en biología y matemáticas apenas había llegado al 70%.

Continuó pasando páginas con las calificaciones de sus últimos años y, entonces, encontró lo que buscaba. Desde siempre sus notas habían sido básicamente sobresalientes y notables pero, llegado un determinado momento, pasó a suspender prácticamente todo en cuestión de meses.

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía desde entonces la profesora, la cual era incapaz de responder.

Seguía pasando páginas. Al parecer, Castle había repetido curso dos veces y ésta era su última oportunidad para sacarse sus estudios de secundaria. En caso de volver a suspender tendría que matricularse en cursos especiales para obtener el título.

Había cerrado la carpeta y la había vuelto a colocar en su lugar por orden alfabético, tal cual estaba anteriormente.

Sin darse cuenta, Kate había caminado hasta su mesa y se había quedado mirando fijamente los apuntes de la clase de ese día que tenía distribuidos por el escritorio. Aclaró su garganta y volvió hacia la pizarra.

Rick caminaba distraído hacia el fondo del aula cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel ya no era su sitio. Bufó sintiéndose observado por sus compañeros y se colocó en primera fila, justo donde la profesora le había dicho que se pusiera desde el primer día, el lugar perfecto para tener una increíble visión de su cuerpo y, por lo tanto, una enorme erección durante toda la hora de lengua.

- Como iba diciendo antes de que la clase fuera interrumpida... - Kate le lanzó una mirada a Castle y cogió el trozo de tiza que había dejado momentos antes - … Os decía si podríais decirme qué tipo de frase es la siguiente y por qué... - Añadió algunas palabras más y esperó a ver la reacción de los alumnos.

Castle no recordaba nada de lo que habían dado en la última clase de lengua. Empezó a pasar páginas completamente perdido, esperando encontrar en algún momento la solución a la pregunta que acababa de lanzar la profesora, pero no tuvo éxito. Sólo veía letras y más letras.

- Página 47 Castle... - Le dijo ella al ver que Rick no sabía por donde iban.

Rápidamente pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la que le había dicho la profesora, miró la pizarra y leyó la frase para después volver a fijar su vista en el libro, buscando la respuesta.

A Kate le sorprendió bastante cuando vio que Castle estaba intentándolo de verdad. Cuando volvió a mirar al fondo de la clase habían varias personas con las manos levantadas, esperando a que la profesora les diera paso para contestar. Se decantó por señalar a una chica rubia de ojos azules que la miraba desde el centro del aula - ¿Te llamabas... Tisdale? - Preguntó Beckett. Apenas llevaba unos días en el instituto y estaba intentando aprenderse los nombres de sus alumnos.

- Sí, profesora. Allison Tisdale – Contestó ésta.

- Bien... ¿Podrías decirme qué tipo de frase es y por qué? - Volvió a preguntarle Kate.

- Creo que es una oración coordinada adversativa...

- ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo? - Preguntó Beckett de forma general. Como respuesta obtuvo varios murmullos ininteligibles – Está bien, está bien... Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Sabrías decirme por qué es de tipo "Adversativa"? - Preguntó dirigiéndose de nuevo a la alumna.

- Por el conector utilizado en la frase: "Pero" - Respondió.

- Como decíamos ayer, las frases adversativas contraponen dos oraciones... - Dijo la profesora para reforzar la información - Allison, por participar en clase tendrás 0,1 más en la nota del próximo examen que, por cierto... Será el próximo Lunes – Añadió.

La clase comenzó a protestar y Castle alzó la vista mirándola. No podía ser verdad.

- Vale, vale... Ya veo que no queréis examen – Dijo Kate intentando que se calmaran – Os prometo que será algo sencillo, sobre lo que hemos estado dando esta semana...

- ¿Y no podría ser otro día? - Preguntó Rick sin ni siquiera alzar la mano.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con que sea el Lunes?

- Tenemos competición de natación el Sábado... Profesora Beckett – Aclaró él.

- Si llevaras las clases al día te aseguro que con un par de horas tendrías más que suficiente para repasar la poca materia que hemos dado. Así que no, no voy a cambiar el día – Dijo volviendo hacia la pizarra para borrar la frase que había escrito momentos antes. Los murmullos inundaron de nuevo el aula y Kate se giró – Si seguís hablando el examen no será tan fácil como tenía previsto...

Castle bufó enfadado y dirigió su vista hacia el libro. Necesitaba estar concentrado para el sábado y ahora no sólo tenía que pensar en la competición sino en el examen de Lengua del Lunes.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba que habían terminado las clases de la mañana. Rick recogió sus cosas y fue hacia donde estaba Esposito esperándole.

- Hey tio ¿Qué tal van las cosas en la primera fila? - Bromeó Javi mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivas taquillas.

- Pues... Tengo que reconocer que las letras se ven más grandes – Dijo Castle haciendo que su amigo riera.

- Y también se verán más grandes otras cosas ¿No? - Hizo un gesto de curvas con las manos.

- Eso también – Dijo Castle riendo sonoramente mientras abría la pequeña puerta de metal. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo.

- Que por cierto... Ya le vale a la de Lengua... Poner un examen el Lunes sabiendo que tienes competición el Sábado...

Rick se quedó durante un segundo pensativo - Creo que quiere probarme...

- ¿Probarte? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sí, ya sabes. El otro día discutimos... Ahora pone un examen sabiendo que voy a estar pensando en otra cosa... No hace más que darme avisos sin yo hacer nada... Me tiene manía fijo.

- La verdad es que se le nota un poco que te tiene enfilado...

- Y sabes que me estoy portando bien... Nadie lo sabe más que tú.

- Debería dar las gracias y todo – Dijo Espo riendo - Vamos a la cafetería a comer ¿No? ¿O has traído esa maravillosa comida que prepara Lola?

- No, hoy me toca comer la "deliciosa" comida de la señora Patterson – Dijo torciendo la boca. No podía decir que la comida del instituto estuviera mala, estaba claro que con el dineral que pagaban mensualmente sus padres al menos era decente, pero nada era comparable a las comidas que hacía Lola.

Después de dejar sus cosas en las taquillas se dirigieron al comedor, un amplio salón que estaba en la planta baja del edificio, con amplios ventanales y varias puertas que comunicaban con la zona recreativa.

Tanto Castle como Esposito cogieron unas bandejas y cubiertos y fueron pasando por los expositores de comida. Rick cogió dos platos de pollo y otro de lasaña bolognesa ante la mirada atenta de la mujer que iba sirviendo la comida.

- Castle... Ya sabes que sólo puedes coger un plato de cada... - La mujer, de unos cincuenta y tantos, llevaba puesto un delantal de color rojo y una redecilla en el cabello.

- Lo sé señora Patterson pero mire... Tengo competición el Sábado y necesito alimentarme bien, ya sabe... - Dijo mirándole con ojos de cachorrito.

- Bueno, haré como que no he visto nada – Dijo con una leve sonrisa – Pero que no te vean los demás, si no, todo el mundo querrá repetir...

- No se preocupe, intentaré pasar desapercibido. - Le guiñó un ojo a la mujer en señal de complicidad, cogió un vaso y se dirigió al expendedor de bebida. Mientras con la mano izquierda sujetaba la bandeja, con la mano derecha rellenaba el vaso, accionando una de las palancas que hacían que el líquido se vertiera en el recipiente – Oye Espo – Dijo todavía mirando la máquina – ¿Después de clase quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

Castle se giró rápidamente sin darse cuenta que justo detrás suyo había alguien esperando para rellenar su vaso, dándose de bruces y haciendo que el contenido del recipiente cayera directamente sobre ella.

- Joder, joder, lo siento – Dijo atropelladamente al ver que su refresco ahora estaba en la camisa de esa chica. Rápidamente dejó su bandeja y cogió algunas servilletas para que la joven pudiera secarse – En serio, lo siento mucho...

-Ya te he escuchado la primera vez que lo has dicho, Castle – Dijo ella tirando de la camisa que ahora estaba pegada a su cuerpo haciendo que se transparentara el sujetador negro que llevaba.

Rick la miró perplejo sosteniendo las servilletas en su mano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era ella hasta que había hablado – No... No llevas gafas... - No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes.

- Se llaman lentillas Richard... - Kate las cogió e intentó secarse pero su camisa era ahora de color marrón – Genial ¿Esto es una venganza por lo del examen del Lunes verdad?

- No, no... Ha sido un accidente... Yo... Me he girado y he andado sin mirar y... No sabía que estabas detrás, en serio...

- Ya lo sé Castle, estaba de broma – Dijo seria.

Kate estaba realmente adorable cuando fruncía el ceño - Ya se ve... - Contestó él intentando no reírse.

- Será mejor que vaya a casa a cambiarme de ropa... – Dijo tirando las servilletas húmedas a la papelera.

- ¿Necesitas que te acerque? Tengo la moto aparcada justo fuera... - Se ofreció Rick.

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor... Quédate aquí y no hagas nada. Creo que ya he tenido bastante por hoy – Beckett salió del comedor y fue a recoger sus cosas a la sala de profesores mientras Castle y Esposito se sentaban en una de las mesas riéndose por la situación.

- Tío... ¡Eres el amo! - Le dijo Javi emocionado.

- Te prometo que ha sido sin querer – Le contestó Rick intentando no reír demasiado.

- ¿Si? Pues se lo tiene bien merecido.

- Tú sigue hablando que yo mientras... - Castle no terminó la frase porque le dio un gran bocado a un trozo de pollo. Estaba hambriento – Ehto está diquizimo – Dijo hablando con la boca llena.

Javi agitó la cabeza - Para que después digas que la comida de la señora Patterson no está buena...

* * *

Nada más entrar en la habitación, los profesores que habían allí se giraron para mirarla - No quiero ser indiscreto pero... - Se aventuró a decir Ryan señalando la camisa de la profesora - … ¿Eso tiene que ver con cierto alumno de apellido Castle? Porque lleva su sello...- Kate no dijo nada, sólo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Vale... Eso es un sí... ¿Qué has hecho para cabrearle?

- Creo que poner un examen de lengua el Lunes teniendo la competición de natación el Sábado – Beckett se dirigió al perchero que había al fondo, cogió su chaqueta y su bolso y volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Amiga... La llevas clara – Le dijo Lanie desde su escritorio – ¡Los campeonatos de natación aquí son sagrados! Has conseguido que te tenga entre ceja y ceja...

- La verdad es que no lo creo... Ha sido un accidente – No sabía por qué pero Kate sentía la necesidad de defender a Rick.

- ¿Estás segura de que no ha sido intencionado? - Preguntó la profesora de Biología.

- Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era yo... O al menos es la impresión que me ha dado – Dijo pensativa – En fin... Mejor me voy a casa a cambiarme. Tengo clase en apenas media hora ¿Nos vemos luego? - Ambos profesores asintieron y Kate salió de allí directa hacia el aparcamiento del instituto.

* * *

**Espero que el capi no haya defraudado! Os leo en las reviews :P besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el verano? Espero que genial ^_^ **

**Siento la tardanza pero como ya avisé en el anterior capítulo no he estado en casa prácticamente en todo este tiempo, así que me ha sido posible escribir, espero que no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta jajajaja  
**

**Como siempre vuestros reviews, tweets, MD's... Son bien recibidos, estaré encantada de leer vuestras opiniones para saber si os va gustando o no la historia :P**

**¡Un beso y hasta la próxima actualización!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba tumbado sobre su cama, viendo como los pequeños rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación a través de la persiana. Cuando la alarma sonó ya hacía rato que Rick estaba despierto. Pese a estar aparentemente tranquilo su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos y sentía como su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho. Respiró profundamente varias veces intentando calmarse, pero no lo conseguía. En un par de horas empezaba el campeonato.

Se levantó enérgicamente, haciendo algunos estiramientos para calentar brevemente sus músculos. Para él era una especie de ritual, una pequeña preparación a lo que vendría luego.

Después de ducharse, Castle bajó a desayunar y como imaginaba, nada más entrar en la cocina, Lola, ya tenía preparado todo sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días – Dijo él con una sonrisa. Había zumo de naranja, cereales, fruta y varias cosas más sobre ella. Castle se sentó y se sirvió algo de zumo en un vaso.

- Buenos días Richard – Le contestó la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Preparado para el gran día?

- ¿El gran día? - Preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

A Rick se le cortó la respiración durante un segundo – Tengo que ir al instituto – Contestó de forma seca.

- ¿Un sábado al instituto? - Preguntó Jackson extrañado – Ah... Ya entiendo... Es por lo de esa afición tuya ¿No, "sardinita"? - Castle frunció el ceño y bebió el contenido de su vaso rápidamente. Mientras, su padre tomó asiento presidiendo la mesa - ¿Por qué en vez de dedicarte a esas gilipolleces empiezas a hacer algo de provecho? Como... No sé... ¿Terminar el instituto? - Rick siguió ignorándole. No tenía ganas de discutir aquella mañana - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes hablar?

- Gracias por el desayuno Lola – Dijo Rick levantándose sin haber tocado nada más de lo que ella había preparado.

- ¿Ya has terminado? - Preguntó la mujer al ver lo poco que había comido.

- Sí, ahora me llevaré algo para el camino – Castle cogió un par de donuts de un armario cercano a la mujer y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

- Si no se les ofrece nada más... Me retiro - Lola abandonó el lugar a través de otra puerta localizada al fondo de la cocina.

- Al parecer el dinero que pago en ese instituto no sirve de mucho... Serás insolente y maleducado...

- A lo mejor es que me parezco a ti – Dijo Rick mirándole ya desde fuera de la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse Jackson volvió a hablarle.

- Eh, eh... ¿Dónde coño te crees que vas? - Su padre se levantó con tanta fuerza que la silla estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás – Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar niñato. Siéntate en la mesa.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Me estás desafiando Richard? - Dijo acercándose a él pero Rick no dio ningún paso atrás - Sabes que puedo dejarte sin nada... ¿No?

- Haz lo que te de la gana – Le contestó serio y cansado por la situación. Apenas hacía una semana que su padre había vuelto de Rusia y la convivencia era ya insoportable.

- Ay Richard, Richard... - Dijo dándole varias veces fuertemente con la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla, enrojeciéndola, pero Castle no cedió – Debería cortarte esa lengua que tienes... ¡Si es que tenía que tener un hijo inútil! - Dijo ahora volviendo a sentarse en su silla - Pero bueno, que puede esperarse... Si tu madre es una actriz de cuarta y encima puta.

- ¡No hables así de ella! - Le gritó Rick dando un paso hacia él. Tenía ganas de partirle la cara.

- Pero... ¿Quién te piensas que era tu madre cuando la conocí? - Jackson soltó una carcajada - Una puta barata...

Castle sentía como su sangre hervía. Apretó los puños hasta llegar a hacerse daño por la rabia contenida en su interior. Sí, ese malnacido era su padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - Martha apareció por el umbral de la puerta y les miró.

- No tengo ni idea – Contestó Jackson haciéndose el inocente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo ya me iba – Dijo Castle saliendo de allí. No podía soportarlo ni un segundo más, necesitaba huir.

* * *

Había salido a toda velocidad de su casa, zigzageando entre los coches de forma bastante temeraria. Parecía que al sentir el riesgo y aumentar la adrenalina en el cuerpo sus problemas se desvanecían aunque en realidad no lo hicieran. Aquello sólo era temporal y lo sabía. Odiaba su vida pero sobre todo, odiaba a su padre.

Llegó a la piscina entre vítores y pancartas con su nombre mientras Esposito intentaba que la gente no le agobiara demasiado. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ser la estrella del equipo de natación y a ser reconocido por ello. Por fin, después de un largo camino rodeado sobre todo por público femenino, Richard alcanzó la puerta de los vestuarios y entró encontrándose allí con su entrenador.

- Hola señor Simmons – Dijo Castle nada más verlo.

- Richard – Le contestó a modo de saludo - ¿Cómo estás muchacho? ¿Preparado para batir algún récord?

- No sé si llegaré a tanto pero... Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible – Rick intentó sonreír.

- Ya sabes que nos jugamos una nueva beca... No es por meterte presión – El hombre apoyó su mano en el hombro de Castle – Confío en ti. No me falles.

- No lo haré señor.

Sin más el hombre abandonó la sala y Rick se quedó a solas para cambiarse. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo y guardado en su taquilla, se colocó el gorro azul de silicona, sus gafas de bucear y salió directo hacia la piscina, zambulléndose en el agua fría.

* * *

- Todavía no sé como me has convencido para venir – Kate caminaba a través del pabellón, junto a su nueva amiga y compañera Lanie.

- Será genial, ya verás... ¡Esto es el espíritu del instituto Brooklyn! - Dijo la profesora de Biología cogiendo a Beckett por los hombros mientras la agitaba.

- Creo que todavía no me he contagiado de ese... "Espíritu"...

- Eso es porque nunca lo has vivido, ya verás – Lanie comenzó a subir los escalones de las gradas y se situó justo en el centro – Desde aquí lo vamos a ver genial – Dijo señalándole un asiento a su lado para Kate.

Ésta se sentó y observó el lugar. La gente estaba eufórica vitoreando y cantando... Y eso que todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzara. Se veía en las primeras filas a varios grupos de personas con pancartas y algunas animadoras con pompones, al más puro estilo fútbol americano.

Beckett se fijó en que había algunos jóvenes nadando en la piscina cuando, de repente, uno de ellos captó toda su atención. Parecía que salía del agua a cámara lenta, levantando sus brazos para asirse con fuerza a la escalera, marcando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta dándole una gran perspectiva de su espalda, muy ancha, seguramente de tantos años de natación. Llevaba un tatuaje en el omóplato pero desde donde se encontraban no conseguía distinguirlo con claridad. Era circular y de color azul, como si se tratara de unas olas. De nuevo volvió a girarse y vio como con su mano se quitaba el agua que había quedado sobre sus pectorales, totalmente definidos y esos abdominales de infarto. Llevaba un pequeño bañador azul que no tapaba apenas nada – Joder...

Cuando Lanie miró a su amiga, ésta estaba con la boca abierta. Siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y entendió claramente qué era lo que estaba viendo Kate – Será mejor que cierres la boca o empezarán a entrar moscas – Dijo riendo.

Beckett la cerró automáticamente – Dios... Nunca pensé que diría esto de un menor pero... Está buenísimo – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de él.

- Hombre... Tan menor no es...

- ¿Es que sabes quien es? - Preguntó interesada y Lanie le contestó riendo sonoramente – En serio... ¿Quién es? - Kate le dio un pequeño empujón para ver si su amiga se lo contaba.

- No vas a tener que esperar mucho para averiguarlo – Dijo señalando de nuevo al joven y Kate observó con detenimiento como el chico se quitaba el gorro de silicona, pasó su mano por el pelo húmedo, despeinándose, haciendo que ese gesto fuera lo más sexy que Beckett había visto en mucho tiempo.

Cuando el joven se quitó las gafas de bucear Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir la boca de nuevo y Lanie se la cerró sin poder contener una nueva carcajada – No... Puede... Ser – Dijo Beckett apenas sin habla.

- El alumno prodigio del instituto Brooklyn...

- ¿Richard Castle? - Preguntó Kate todavía sin llegar a creérselo – Quien lo diría... Está desaprovechadísimo...

- ¿Por? - Preguntó Lanie sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.

- Debería venir a mis clases así, sin ropa – Beckett no podía dejar de mirarle mientras Lanie seguía riéndose.

- La verdad es que el chico no está mal...

- ¿Que no está mal? ¿Tú te has fijado en ese cuerpo? Podría ser modelo de Calvin Klein o algo así... - Beckett observó como varias chicas gritaban el nombre de Castle. Él al darse cuenta se dio la vuelta, les saludó alzando la mano y les sonrió haciendo que las jóvenes estallaran en risas, grititos y frases de "Me ha mirado" - Y por lo que se ve no le faltan admiradoras...

- Las tiene a todas locas... Ten cuidado no te lo vayan a contagiar – Dijo Lanie riendo.

- Intentaré no acercarme demasiado a ellas por si acaso.

* * *

El sonido de unos silbidos cortos le sacó de sus pensamientos. Castle, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos junto a su entrenador y algunos compañeros más, se levantó y se quitó la parte de arriba del chándal del instituto que se había puesto para no coger frío después de haber estado calentando en el agua. Se puso el gorro de silicona y las gafas, y se acercó a la piscina colocándose en el carril número dos.

El pabellón estaba completamente lleno, no sólo por alumnos y profesores del instituto Brooklyn sino también por otros colegios que habían solicitado la misma beca que ellos.

La primera prueba causaba bastante expectación: 100 metros estilo libre.

Los distintos jueces se fueron distribuyendo alrededor de la piscina para comprobar que todos los nadadores cumplieran las normas estipuladas en cada prueba, mientras, el árbitro se colocaba justo delante de la hilera de poyetes de salida.

Un nuevo silbido, esta vez más largo, hizo que todos los participantes tomaran posiciones. Cada uno se subió a su plataforma y esperaron a que sonara el último aviso.

- ¡En sus marcas! - Gritó el juez de salida.

El árbitro mantuvo su brazo estirado horizontalmente hasta que el juez indicado dio el pistoletazo de salida.

Castle saltó zambulléndose de cabeza en el agua. Aprovechó el impulso hasta el último momento y sacó la cabeza dando una gran bocanada de aire. Movió sus brazos enérgicamente hacia adelante volviendo a hundir su rostro en el agua y sin dejar de mover las piernas hasta que tuvo la pared del otro lado de la piscina lo suficiente cerca como para dar una voltereta completamente sumergido, se impulsó y volvió hacia el lugar de inicio.

Los músculos le quemaban por el esfuerzo pero en ningún momento bajó el ritmo. Continuó dando brazadas hasta que finalmente tocó la pared.

Rápidamente sacó la cabeza del agua y miró al marcador que había a la parte izquierda en el cual podía verse claramente un "Uno" delante del segundo carril, justo donde estaba él. Castle estiró el brazo con el puño cerrado y después dio un golpe en el agua celebrando que había ganado. Pudo escuchar desde el agua como todo el mundo coreaba su nombre.

Se fijó en que había conseguido superar su marca en varias décimas, anotando un tiempo final de 47,98 segundos.

Durante toda la mañana se fueron sucediendo las pruebas en las distintas modalidades: Crol, mariposa, braza y espalda con distintos alumnos. Rick, aunque era el mejor en varias disciplinas, sólo participaba en Crol y en la prueba final de relevos para dar la oportunidad al resto del equipo.

Por desgracia, no todos los nadadores del instituto Brooklyn habían ganado en sus respectivas pruebas y se jugaban la beca en la prueba final. El entrenador Simmons reunió a los cuatro participantes para hablar con ellos.

- Bien chicos. Esto es todo o nada, así que espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros en esta última prueba... Lo haremos como teníamos previsto. Miller, tú harás espalda, Thomas braza, Castle mariposa y Williams crol.

- Entrenador... ¿Puedo opinar? - Preguntó de forma cauta Rick.

- Claro Richard.

- Creo que deberíamos cambiar el orden...

- ¿Qué sugieres? - Preguntó el hombre. Sabía que a Rick le importaba tanto como a él ganar, por eso le gustaba escuchar sus opiniones y solía tenerle en cuenta.

- Basándonos en el día de hoy... Creo que Williams podría dar un mejor tiempo en mariposa, yo no sé si seré capaz.

- No seas tan modesto Castle – Dijo su compañero de equipo - Todos aquí sabemos que eres el mejor. Da igual en qué disciplina sea...

- ¿Cuántas carreras me has ganado en mariposa? - Le preguntó Rick.

- Pues no sé tio... Unas cuantas.

- ¿Ve entrenador? No soy constante en mis tiempos con ese estilo. Él sí.

- ¿En qué tiempo estás ahora Williams? - Preguntó el entrenador.

- Mi récord está alrededor de los 57 segundos señor.

- ¿Y el tuyo Castle?

- En torno al minuto.

El hombre respiró profundamente, pensando en si aquello que le proponía Rick podía ser viable. Sólo unas décimas podían marcar la diferencia – Bien, lo haremos a tu modo Castle. Esperemos que de resultado – Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – Si no ganamos ya sabéis a quien culpar – Dijo el entrenador haciendo que sus alumnos rieran.

De repente se escucharon de nuevo los pitidos cortos que anunciaban que había que prepararse para la siguiente prueba. Tanto Castle como el resto de sus compañeros se despojaron de las chaquetas del instituto, se colocaron los gorros y las gafas de bucear, y se acercaron a la piscina después de estrecharse la mano y darse algunas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Después de otro silbido, esta vez más largo, Miller y el resto de competidores se metieron en el agua y se colocaron en posición de salida, agarrándose al asidero de la plataforma, con las piernas flexionadas y apoyando los pies en la pared.

Un segundo silbido hizo que el joven se posicionara con las piernas aún más flexionadas – ¡A sus marcas! – Gritó el juez de salida.

Cuando todos estuvieron quietos se escuchó el pistoletazo de salida y Miller se impulsó en la pared, haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en el agua de espaldas. Cuando salió de nuevo a la superficie, en posición dorsal, comenzó a mover sus brazos y piernas rápidamente, aumentando así la velocidad.

Mientras avanzaba observó que había llegado a la zona de los banderines, sólo le quedaban cinco metros para llegar al final de la piscina. Giró sobre si mismo, poniéndose de cara a la pared y dio una voltereta, se impulsó de nuevo y volvió a salir a la superficie.

Las brazadas costaban cada vez más debido al cansancio, pero finalmente llegó al principio donde le esperaba su compañero. En cuanto Miller tocó la pared Thomas se tiró de cabeza, haciendo el mismo recorrido que éste pero a braza.

Durante toda la carrera habían estado muy igualados con el instituto Bradford pero, en algún momento éstos habían tomado ventaja. Williams intentó por todos los medios acelerar sus brazadas, pero el estilo mariposa era uno de los más complejos y requería mucha más fuerza física con el consiguiente desgaste.

Castle, pendiente en todo momento tanto del marcador como de su compañero, observaba sin poder hacer nada como Williams iba quedándose poco a poco atrás.

Rick se posicionó y cerró los ojos un momento intentando concentrarse. Respiró profundamente. Escuchaba a la gente gritar su nombre, cómo le daban ánimos, le vitoreaban a él... Pero entonces una voz sobresalió del resto.

- ¡Vamos Castle! ¡Tú puedes!

Rick giró su cabeza, mirando hacia todas partes, tratando de encontrar a la dueña de esas palabras, pero habían demasiadas personas. Castle volvió a fijar la mirada al frente. Sabía que ella estaba allí, en algún lugar y sin querer una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Flexionó las piernas al ver que Williams se acercaba rápidamente hasta la línea de salida y en cuanto éste tocó la pared, Rick dio un gran salto sumergiéndose en el agua, apurando al máximo antes de salir a la superficie. Sus brazos entraban y salían rápidamente, impulsándole a gran velocidad, sólo sacando la cabeza para respirar lo necesario porque sabía que cada milésima de segundo contaba.

Intentaba no pensar en nada, sólo en avanzar, en seguir hacia adelante, en tocar aquella pared que ahora parecía lejana pero que cada vez sentía más y más cerca.

El recuerdo de lo que había pasado aquella mañana durante el desayuno con su padre le asaltó de repente. Rick sacó la cabeza del agua y respiró, volviendo a hundirse rápidamente en el agua fría, pero la rabia le consumía por dentro, nublándole la vista. Cansado, volvió a respirar y siguió nadando, pero sus brazos comenzaban a fallarle.

Llegó al final de la piscina y dio una voltereta, impulsándose fuertemente con las piernas. Desde donde se encontraba veía como estaba a punto de alcanzar al nadador del carril contiguo, pero sentía como sus brazos y sus piernas se hacían cada vez más pesados. Escuchaba en su mente la voz de su padre diciéndole "Sardinita" y Castle no pudo evitar lanzar un grito que quedó ahogado por el agua. Entonces la imagen de otra persona atravesó su mente. No podía fallar. Ahora no. Ella había ido a verle. No podía perder. No iba a perder. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que podía conseguirlo.

Por un momento dejó de sentir el cansancio que consumía sus músculos, aquellos que le quemaban con cada brazada, pero le dio igual. Necesitaba llegar al final. Sin darse cuenta, los dedos de su mano derecha rozaron la pared y un pitido se escuchó en el pabellón. Todo había terminado.

Castle alzó la mirada hacia el marcador pero, antes de poder ver si quiera si lo habían conseguido, sintió como alguien le agitaba el pelo enérgicamente. Estaba tan ofuscado tratando de ver el resultado que no se había dado cuenta de que sus compañeros se habían tirado al agua para celebrar que, efectivamente, habían ganado.

Rick lanzó un grito al aire emocionado mientras todo el pabellón decía su nombre. Sin duda alguna ese sería un gran día para recordar.

* * *

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien... ¿Qué? - Preguntó la profesora de Lengua todavía desde su asiento.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la competición? - Insistió Lanie todavía nerviosa por el resultado final.

- Pues... - Kate intentaba encontrar la palabra adecuada – Diferente.

- ¡Oh vamos Beckett! - Lanie golpeó suavemente el hombro de su amiga - ¡Si te he visto gritando como si se te fuera la vida en ello!

- Vale, entonces añadiré... Emocionante – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Sabía que te gustaría! - Lanie la imitó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras centrales, por donde todo el mundo estaba abandonando el recinto.

- Yo no he dicho que me haya gustado...

- Dime la verdad. Te ha encantado...

Por un momento, el cuerpo de Castle saliendo de la piscina apareció en su mente – Vale, admito que me ha gustado... Bastante – Contestó sin saber si realmente se refería a la competición o en lo que acababa de imaginar en ese momento.

- Lo sabía – Dijo la profesora de biología canturreando mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona de la piscina.

- Bueno, ya está, ya lo he admitido... ¿Contenta? - Preguntó dándole en el hombro a su amiga y Lanie le respondió con un pequeño empujón que, sin querer, provocó que Beckett resbalara en el suelo mojado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia detrás y después hacia adelante, haciendo todo lo posible por no caerse cuando sintió un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura – Que te caes – Escuchó decir casi con un susurro cerca de su oído.

Su pulso se aceleró, no sabía si por el susto de casi caer o debido a su cercanía. Kate giró su rostro levemente por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con esos ojos azules observándola. - Gra... Gracias – Dijo rápidamente.

- Tendría que tener más cuidado... Esos tacones no son para andar por este suelo – Dijo él hablándole con más formalidad mientras retiraba su brazo.

- Ya... Yo... Em... No lo pensé – Cuando Beckett se giró se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Castle y de que éste no llevaba apenas ropa – A todo esto... Enhorabuena...

- Gracias – Dijo él con una sonrisa - ¿Te ha gustado?

- La verdad es que sí... Mucho - No pudo evitar desviar su mirada a través de sus pectorales hasta llegar a su bañador de slip que marcaba su gran... – Por dios Richard ponte... Ponte ropa o algo ¿No? - Dijo tapándose los ojos con la mano de manera inconsciente haciendo que Castle riera sonoramente.

- Sí profesora Beckett... - Rick caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla, dirigiéndose hacia el banco donde estaban algunas de sus pertenencias.

- Y encima me has mojado – Kate observó que las zonas donde Castle le había sujetado estaban pegadas a su piel.

Rick se encogió de hombros - Oh... Perdone, estaba más preocupado por que no se abriera la cabeza. Supuse que un poco de agua no le molestaría – Dijo irónicamente y ella puso los ojos en blanco para después volver a mirarle. Era demasiado perfecto como para no hacerlo. Observó como Castle cogía una toalla, secándose su torso completamente definido e, inconscientemente, Kate se mordió el labio.

- Te voy a comprar un babero.

Kate dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su amiga tan cerca – Joder Lanie, no me asustes así.

- Ya veo que estabas demasiado "ocupada" como para date cuenta que estaba justo detrás tuyo...

Beckett echó un último vistazo a Castle y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida – No pasa nada por mirar ¿No?

- El problema viene cuando te fijas demasiado en un alumno... - Lanie le hablaba esta vez con una seriedad inusual en ella.

- No me he fijado en él... Sólo me parece... No sé... ¿Atractivo?

- ¿Sabes que te pueden abrir un expediente por enrollarte con un alumno verdad?

- Por dios Lanie... ¡No! ¡Nunca lo haría!

- Nunca digas nunca...

* * *

- Castle... ¿Tienes un segundo?

Una voz femenina hizo que se girara después de abrir la puerta de los vestuarios – Ah, eres tú Gina – Dijo sin demasiada emoción.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - Insistió ella.

- La verdad es que... - Castle no pudo terminar su frase. Gina le cogió del brazo metiéndole dentro y cerró la puerta - ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - Preguntó él confuso.

- ¿Sabes que estás buenísimo sólo con ese bañador? - La joven puso sus manos sobre él, acariciándole el torso.

- Oye... Mira... Lo del otro día estuvo bien ¿Sabes? Pero ya está...

- No hace falta que me des la charla Rick... Ya sé como eres... Y sé que quieres esto.

Gina se inclinó hacia él, besando su cuello y bajando por sus pectorales hasta llegar a la goma de su bañador.

* * *

**No me matéis por dejarlo aquí jajajaja ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola hola! Lo sé... No me matéis _ No he podido actualizar antes, ya sabéis... Bloqueos y que últimamente no sabía qué hacer con esta historia y esas cosas... No sé si estoy convencida con el resultado pero bueno, tampoco quería haceros esperar más, así que aquí está! A disfrutarlo ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

– Gina... No... - Sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de la chica.

- Joder Castle – Le acarició por encima del bañador – La tienes durísima ¿Tanto te gusto? - Gina miró hacia arriba viendo como Rick se ponía nervioso.

Estaba claro que no podía decirle que ella no era la causa de aquella tremenda erección, sino el haber sentido el cuerpo de su profesora pegado al suyo. Su brazo la había rodeado por la cintura acercándola a él para evitar que se cayera. Había olido su perfume, volviéndole loco. De repente sintió como la presión que había sobre su miembro dejaba de existir y las manos de Gina comenzaban a subir y bajar por toda su longitud – Ey... ¿No crees que vas... Un poco rápido? - Preguntó de forma entrecortada.

- Para nada... - Gina lamió la punta de su pene mientras seguía moviendo sus manos, torturándolo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Aquí... Como que estamos muy a la vista ¿No? - Dijo señalando la puerta del vestuario - Imagina que entra alguien... Nos expulsarían sin dudarlo – Dijo Castle atropelladamente.

Gina se dio la vuelta viendo que Rick tenía razón – Está bien – Dijo levantándose - ¿Qué te parece... Si vamos a los baños? - Le sonrió pícaramente.

- Conozco un sitio mejor – Dijo señalando una pequeña puerta al fondo de la habitación – Es donde se guarda el material del gimnasio... Te aseguro que ahí no nos molestará nadie... - Rick volvió a colocarse el bañador todo lo bien que pudo por si entraba alguien y le dio la mano.

- ¿No lo habrás hecho con otra ahí? - Preguntó levantando la ceja.

- No no... Ese sitio es de Esposito, no mío.

- ¡Puaj! - Exclamó con cara de asco.

- Va, no seas tonta ¡Si tienen colchonetas y todo!

- ¿Seguro que no has estado antes? - Volvió a preguntar insistente.

- Palabra de Boy Scout – Dijo alzando la mano que tenía libre y tiró de ella para animarla a que fuera con él. Castle caminó unos cuantos pasos y cuando llegó abrió la puerta y buscó el interruptor de la luz, pero éste no funcionaba – Vaya hombre... ¿Te da igual hacerlo a oscuras?

- Me gustaría más verte pero... Si no hay remedio...

- Vamos, pasa. Las señoritas primero – Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

- Vaya, que caballero... Ya no quedan chicos como tú Rick.

- Te aseguro que no.

En cuanto Gina estuvo dentro de la habitación, Castle salió de allí rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

- ¿Castle? ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? ¡Abre la puerta! – Dijo golpeando la fría madera.

- Lo siento Gina pero... Tú me has obligado a hacer esto...

- En serio Castle ¡No estoy para bromas! - Volvió a gritar.

- Algún día me lo agradecerás – La voz de Rick se escuchaba cada vez más lejana.

- ¡Joder! ¡No me dejes aquí Castle! - Gina siguió golpeando la puerta aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

- No te preocupes, mandaré a alguien para que te abra en un rato...

- ¡Eres el tío más imbécil que he conocido en mi vida!

Rick no pudo evitar reír ante la situación. Cuando Gina quería sexo se ponía insoportable, de esa manera aprendería que los hombres también pueden decir que no.

Castle fue hacia su taquilla, se cambió de ropa sin ni siquiera ducharse mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Gina maldiciéndole, y salió de allí antes de que alguien se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Las calles de Nueva York eran un infierno, parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para coger el coche a la misma hora. Lanie frenó prácticamente en seco y golpeó varias veces el volante cuando una moto se le cruzó por delante, adelantándole por la derecha.

- ¡Serás capullo! - Gritó entre pitidos y apretó el acelerador aumentando la velocidad en el siguiente cruce - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó a su acompañante.

- Sí... Sí, tranquila. Menudo susto... - Le contestó Kate dejando de agarrar el reposabrazos al que se había asido cuando su amiga había frenado tan violentamente.

- Siempre pasa lo mismo... Después nos echan la culpa a nosotros cuando hay accidentes con motos...

- Ya... Em... ¿Podrías dejarme un par de calles más adelante? - Le preguntó Beckett.

- Qué pasa... ¿No te gusta como conduzco? - Le preguntó Lanie riendo sin dejar de apartar la vista de la carretera.

- No – Rió también – Es simplemente que justo en esa avenida hay un súper y me he acordado de que la nevera está vacía...

- Sin problema... ¿Quieres que te espere y te acerco con el coche? - Preguntó cortésmente la profesora de biología.

- Nada, no te preocupes, si está a un paso de casa.

- Está bien... - Lanie acercó el coche a la acera y cuando paró Kate salió del coche - ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

- Que remedio...

- Ánimo profe... Verás como no va tan mal tu primer examen.

- Los que tendrían que preocuparse son ellos – Dijo alzando la mano para despedirse - ¡Hasta el lunes! - Kate se dio la vuelta, esquivó a algunas personas y entró con paso tranquilo en el supermercado.

* * *

- ¿Lola? Dime – Dijo Castle dejando el casco de la moto entre sus piernas mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- _¿Te pillo en mal momento?_ - Preguntó la mujer.

- No, justo acabo de terminar la competición... Ya iba para casa.

- _No hace falta preguntar el resultado ¿No?_ - Dijo Lola riendo.

- Exactamente como siempre – Contestó él orgulloso – Supongo que no me llamabas para preguntarme por eso, podrías haber esperado a que llegara...

- _Necesito pedirte un encargo..._

- Claro, sin problema. Dime que te hace falta.

* * *

Observó los distintos envases con los ojos entrecerrados. Cada uno con un sabor diferente en su interior. Cogió uno al azar y leyó los ingredientes: Vainilla con nueces de Macadamia. Torció el labio indecisa y cogió un nuevo bote: Vainilla con cookies. En realidad no sabía de que sabor le apetecía, lo que sí sabía es que estaba deseando llegar a casa para quitarse esos horribles tacones. ¿En qué momento había decidido que sería buena idea estrenarlos ese día? Kate bufó y metió los dos recipientes con helado en el interior del carrito. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber dejado que Lanie la esperara fuera con el coche.

Caminó a través de los pasillos, repasando mentalmente si se había olvidado de comprar algo. Arroz integral, pan de molde, ensalada césar, spaguetti, nata, bacon, cebollas, café, el helado que, por supuesto, era indispensable.

Estaba atravesando el pasillo de los cereales cuando alguien llamó su atención. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, unos pantalones oscuros de jogging y una sudadera gris con capucha. Tenía que reconocer que incluso así se veía guapísimo.

- Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí... Si es el imbatible Richard Castle – Dijo ella con sorna.

Castle sonrió al escuchar su voz y apartó la vista del paquete de galletas que tenía en la mano para mirarla - ¿Sabe? Cualquier profesora estaría orgullosa de que un alumno de su instituto ganara las becas que gano yo...

- A lo mejor es que yo no soy como cualquier "otra" profesora – Le contestó ella siguiéndole el juego.

- De eso ya me había dado cuenta – Rick le miró directamente a los ojos, sin apartar su mirada de ella. En clase era quien era, pero ahí...

Beckett observaba sus ojos azules y por un momento se olvidó incluso de donde estaba. Le atraían de una forma tan incontrolable que tenía que recordarse a sí misma que él era un simple alumno y ella su...

- ¡Hombre! ¡Pero si es mi profesora de Lengua favorita! - Dijo una voz detrás suyo. Por un momento quiso matar a quien quiera que fuera.

Beckett se giró con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro – Demming...

- ¡Que coincidencia! ¿no? - Dijo él efusivamente.

- No hay más supermercados en Nueva York ¿verdad? - Dijo mirando por un segundo a Rick mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Preguntó el profesor de educación física.

- Creo que normalmente se viene a comprar... Y esas cosas – Añadió una presencia masculina de la cual no se había percatado antes el profesor.

- ¡Vaya, pero si está aquí el héroe del día! - Dijo dándole la mano – ¡Richard Castle vuelve a ganar! Estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho.

Castle miró furtivamente a Kate con un "Te lo dije" reflejado en la cara. Rick le estrechó la mano – Gracias, la verdad es que hoy ha sido bastante complicado pero lo importante es que lo hemos conseguido. Hay que seguir entrenando, nunca puedes confiarte del todo.

- Hablas como un ganador, Castle. Estoy seguro de que llegarás muy lejos. Por cierto Kate... – Dijo dándole de lado a Rick para centrarse en ella - ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa? Veo que llevas bastante compra... - Dijo sin ni siquiera mirar el carro.

- Yo... Bueno... - Beckett no esperaba que le dijera eso en aquel momento – Te lo agradezco la verdad pero...

- Llegas tarde – Añadió Castle que todavía seguía detrás de Tom – Ya me había ofrecido yo ¿Verdad? - Preguntó mirando a Kate.

Kate se encontraba en una especie de encrucijada. Por una parte, si decía que no, estaría dejando como mentiroso a Castle, cosa que no quería y para colmo tendría que soportar a Tom Demming insistiendo de nuevo, pero si decía que sí... No tenía ni idea de lo que Castle pretendía con todo eso – Sí, em... Richard muy amablemente va a acompañarme...

- Pero... Castle, estarás cansado ¿No? ¿No tienes que quedar con ese amigo tuyo...? Como se llama...

- ¿Esposito? - Dijo él.

- ¡Ese! Esposito...

- La verdad es que no... Tenemos examen de Lengua el Lunes... Por cierto... - Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Kate que le miraba como si fuera su salvador – Así aprovecho y te pregunto un par de dudas que tengo...

- Claro, claro... Lo hablamos por el camino si quieres... Bueno Demming...

- Puedes llamarme Tom.

- Pues... Tom... Nos vamos... Ya nos vemos algún día en el instituto... O lo que sea.

El profesor la miró desilusionado – Claro. Hasta luego.

Rick metió el paquete de galletas dentro del carro de la compra sonriendo de manera triunfal mientras Kate lo empujaba hasta la cola de personas que había en la zona de cajas.

- ¿Siempre es así? - Preguntó Rick refiriéndose a Tom.

- Es... Un "poco" pesado, sí – Reconoció la profesora.

- ¿Un poco? - Dijo él riéndose.

- Vale... Bastante pesado – Admitió también con una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia él vio como Rick la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaban sus ojos azules, su nariz tan masculina, su mandíbula, su...

- ¡Kate! - Le llamaron.

Beckett se giró hacia la cajera del supermercado, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, rubia y con algo de sobrepeso – Perdona Maggie – Dijo pasando todas las cosas del carro encima de la cinta – Estaba... Distraída.

- Ya... Distraída – Dijo la mujer riendo.

De repente el estribillo de la canción "Summer" de Calvin Harris comenzó a sonar. Castle buscó en su bolsillo sacando su iPhone – Perdón, tengo que contestar – Rick la cogió suavemente por la cintura, apartándola para tener espacio, pasando por detrás de ella a escasos centímetros. Beckett se quedó paralizada durante un segundo con su contacto y sintió como el calor subía a través de su columna, desde el lugar donde él la había tocado hasta sus mejillas. Le miró y observó como Castle contestaba a su teléfono.

- Vaya, vaya profesora... ¿Tu novio? - Preguntó la mujer mientras pasaba los productos por el escáner.

Beckett seguía absorta mirando a Rick cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Maggie le había preguntado - ¿Qué? No, no... Es... Un amigo – Kate volvió a mirar a su alumno. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había dicho que era un "amigo" cuando la realidad era otra bastante diferente.

- ¡Ya me gustaría a mí que mis amigos me miraran así! – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Castle que no había desviado sus ojos de ella en todo el rato.

- Ya... - Dijo ella con una media sonrisa apartándose un mechón de pelo y colocándolo tras su oreja. La mujer le dio una bolsa de papel y Beckett comenzó a meter las cosas que había comprado dentro.

- Pero chica... ¿Tú te has fijado bien en él? - Dijo la mujer mirándolo – Como no actúes pronto... Esas de ahí te lo quitan... - Maggie señaló a unas chicas que miraban a Castle desde lejos y por un momento Kate sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior.

- Ya te lo he dicho Maggie... Sólo somos... Amigos – Kate intentaba quitarle importancia y no pensar en aquello que acababa de sentir. Celos. Castle podía hacer lo que quisiera, mirar a quien quisiera y besar a quien quisiera. Sin darse cuenta había estado metiendo cada cosa con más y más rabia.

- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Rick con cautela cuando se acercó.

- Si, es... Nada – Bufó - ¿Cuánto te debo Maggie? - Preguntó mirando a la mujer.

- Veinticuatro con cincuenta dólares – Le contestó ella después de mirar la pequeña pantalla de la máquina registradora.

- Tranquila, pago yo – Dijo Castle sacando la cartera de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué dices? No, ni hablar – Dijo ella sacando la suya.

- Esas galletas son mías así que pago yo. Después me invitas a un café y ya está – Rick le tendió la tarjeta de crédito a la mujer y ésta miró a Beckett sin saber qué hacer.

- Todo esto – Dijo señalando las dos bolsas llenas de comida – Es mío, así que mejor pago yo y me invitas tú después.

- Vale.

- ¿Vale? - Preguntó Kate con la ceja levantada.

- Que acepto el trato – Dijo él riendo.

No sabía como acababa de ocurrir pero, sin querer, había hecho que Castle le debiera un café. O lo que es lo mismo: Algo parecido a una cita. Beckett agitó la cabeza y pagó a Maggie con efectivo. La mujer le dio el ticket y ésta lo guardó dentro de una de las bolsas. Rápidamente y antes de que ésta pudiera hacer nada, Castle cogió las dos bolsas dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

- Hasta luego Maggie – Se despidió Beckett rodando los ojos.

- ¡Ya me irás contando! - Le contestó la mujer alzando el brazo mientras Kate seguía a Castle hasta salir fuera del establecimiento.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó él una vez fuera.

- Pues... Me das las bolsas y me voy a casa – Le contestó Beckett.

- ¡Oh, vamos profesora Beckett! Le he dado mi palabra de que le acompañaría... ¿Y si llega "Tom" y la ve sola? - Dijo con rintintín – Además, tengo unas dudas sobre el examen del Lunes muy importantes... - Añadió de manera poco convincente.

Kate bufó – Está bien... - Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Él simplemente le sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le han prometido su juguete preferido por navidad y, ella, no podía dejar de mirar cada rasgo de su rostro, aunque intentara por todos los medios que no se notara que se sentía, en cierta manera, atraída por él.

Durante el camino no hablaron de nada en concreto. Rick se limitaba a intentar hacerle sonreír, porque no había nada que le gustara más en el mundo que esa sonrisa y esos ojos que hablaban más que sus labios. Podía sentir esa conexión con ella. Eso que nunca antes había sentido con ninguna chica de su edad. Era algo eléctrico. Cuando sus manos habían tocado la cintura de Kate... Juraría que se había estremecido al sentirle y, sólo el hecho de pensar en que algo así había ocurrido hacía que sonriera como un estúpido.

Apenas sin darse cuenta llegaron al portal de Beckett – Es aquí – Dijo ella deteniéndose.

- Vaya, bonito edificio – Rick miró la fachada – Para ser profesora no le va nada mal...

- Y lo dice el hijo de Jackson Castle... - Por un momento Rick se tensó. Sólo con escuchar el nombre de su padre sentía la rabia corriendo por sus venas - ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó ella al ver que algo le pasaba.

- Es sólo que... Creo que debería irme ya a casa...

- Sí... Claro... Gracias por cargar con todo esto – Beckett se acercó a él y cogió una de las bolsas de papel que sostenía sobre su regazo. A esa distancia le parecía que Rick era aún más grande de lo que aparentaba normalmente y, pese a llevar esa sudadera bastante ancha, podían intuirse los músculos de sus brazos bajo la ropa. Kate desvió la mirada hacia la otra bolsa.

- ¿Podrá con todo? - Le preguntó él cediéndosela.

- Sí, no te preocupes, ahora llamo al portero del edificio y que me eche una mano – Dijo ya con las dos bolsas en los brazos.

- No lo olvides... - Castle se acercó a ella - Te debo un café – Dijo cerca de su oído y ella sintió como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. O a lo mejor eran sus piernas que comenzaban a fallarle.

Rick cogió el paquete de galletas que había comprado y se alejó de ella sin poder evitar sonreír.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme opiniones por favor, porque estoy perdidísima con la historia. No sé si os gusta, si no os gusta, si os aburre... Parece una tontería pero ayuda mucho y los comentarios también animan a seguir escribiendo...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Lo primero de todo quería agradeceros por todos y cada uno por los mensajes que me habéis dejado, tanto a la gente de FF como a los guest y los que os pasáis por aquí para leer mis historias :P Me habéis inspirado tanto que aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Normalmente tardo un par de semanas en escribirlo pero con este he tardado bastante menos, así que aquí está :D**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Castle entró por la puerta principal de su casa y dejó las llaves de la moto en un pequeño mueble con un gran espejo que había en la entrada. Atravesó el ancho pasillo y llegó a la cocina donde se encontraba Lola haciendo la comida. Se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó, tanto su mochila como las galletas, sobre la mesa.

- ¿Las estaban fabricando? - Preguntó la mujer de forma divertida sin levantar la vista de la olla humeante que tenía al fuego.

- Me he entretenido... - Castle miró su teléfono. Llegaba con una hora de retraso - … Un poco.

- A la señora parecía que iba a darle algo – La mujer agitó la cabeza mientras hundía la cuchara en la espesa salsa.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos rápidos bajando las escaleras - ¿Y mis galletas? - Preguntó Martha todavía desde fuera de la cocina. Observó la estancia y en cuanto las vio corrió hacia ellas - ¡Aquí están! - Dijo cogiendo la bolsa, abriéndola y metiéndose una en la boca.

- _Hola hijo mío ¿Cómo estás? _- Comenzó a decir Castle imitando a su madre - Bien mamá... Hemos ganado la competición... _¿De verdad? ¡Ayyy! ¡Que alegría! ¡Ese es mi chico!_

- Ya vale... Lo he pillado a la primera – Dijo Martha riéndose mientras se terminaba su galleta – Pero es que... No sabéis lo buenas que están estas galletas de calabaza... ¿Así que habéis ganado?

- Sí, aunque hemos estado a punto de no hacerlo...

- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó la mujer interesada sentándose a su lado.

- El entrenador hizo unos cambios y al final tuvimos que rehacer la estrategia...

- Ajá... Y... ¿Cómo que has llegado tan tarde, querido?

- ¿Tan desesperada estabas por tus galletas de calabaza, madre? - Dijo Rick riendo y Martha rodó los ojos – Nada... Me encontré con alguien conocido.

- ¿Ese alguien tiene nombre de mujer? - Preguntó ella curiosa. Conocía demasiado bien a su hijo.

- ¡Mamá! No te voy a explicar esas cosas... - Dijo él simulando estar ofendido – Bueno, sí, era una chica...

- ¿De tu clase? - Martha le dio un bocado a otra de sus galletas.

Castle se quedó pensativo – Pues... La verdad es que sí – Dijo riendo sonoramente.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - Preguntó la mujer sin entender.

- Era mi profesora de Lengua – Las palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca, como si al decirlo de aquella manera le quitara importancia al hecho de que esa era la realidad. Kate Beckett era su profesora y no cualquier otra chica en la que pudiera fijarse. Él lo sabía, pero no podía quitársela de la cabeza ni un segundo, ni siquiera había podido estar con Gina.

- Creo que me comentaste algo sobre ella ¿Puede ser que fuera la sustituta del señor Nichols?

- La misma.

- ¿Y qué tal con ella? ¿Te enteras bien de las clases?

- Sí bueno... - No. No se enteraba de absolutamente nada. No podía pensar. Apenas podía respirar con ella delante suyo contoneándose de un lado a otro de la pizarra volviéndole loco con esos pantalones ajustados, esos zapatos que hacían que ganara unos cuantos centímetros, aunque él seguía siendo bastante más alto que ella. Con esa ligera sonrisa nada más entrar al aula y que enseguida cambiaba por ese ceño fruncido que a él le parecía adorable. Simplemente le encantaba.

Martha rodó los ojos – Sabes que tienes que estudiar ¿No? No puedes suspender otro curso Richard...

- Lo sé pero... ¡Es que me tienen manía! - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Manía te voy a tener yo como no te pongas a estudiar!

- Pero mamá... - Intentó decir Rick.

- Nada, nada. No quiero excusas. Después de comer te vas directo a coger los libros, que seguro que ya tienes exámenes...

- No...

- ¿No? - Martha torció la boca - ¿Sabes qué? Voy a llamar a esa profesora tuya a ver si es verdad...

- _Pues si consigues su número me lo pasas... _Vale, sí. Después de comer estudio y ya está ¿Contenta?

- Contenta estaré cuando vayas a la universidad...

Castle bufó y por un segundo se paró a escuchar. Silencio. - Oye... ¿Y papá? - Preguntó Rick de repente cambiando de tema. Odiaba cuando su madre se ponía pesada con el tema de los estudios. Se lo habían dicho mil veces, que esta sera su última oportunidad, que tenía que aprobar para ir a la universidad... Bla, bla, bla...

- Tenía una reunión hoy en Boston. Supongo que vendrá mañana... O ya el lunes, no sé...

- Podría quedarse allí y no volver.

- Castle, por favor... Es tu padre.

- Me da igual lo que sea. Sigue siendo un capullo y lo sabes. – Rick se levantó, cogió su mochila y salió de la estancia directo a su habitación sin decir nada más.

* * *

Encontró su cuerpo sumergido en el agua helada, pero se mantuvo a flote agitando con fuerza sus piernas. Sacó los brazos y comenzó a nadar, sintiendo como el frío se apoderaba poco a poco de su ser. De vez en cuando sacaba la cabeza, dando bocanadas que insuflaban aire a sus pulmones. Siguió dando brazadas, nadando, pero ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, sólo había agua por todas partes.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, una pequeña luz que se veía demasiado lejos. Aún así trató de alcanzarla, pero a medida que avanzaba sentía como ella se alejaba cada vez más. Escuchó su voz, animándole a seguir y él le hizo caso, intentándolo, hasta que apenas sentía su propio cuerpo.

Podía verla. Ella estaba allí. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Estiró su brazo para tocarla, consiguiendo rozar apenas sus labios, entonces sintió como algo le agarraba de los pies y tiraba de él con fuerza. Hundiéndole en el agua congelada.

Trató por todos los medios deshacerse de esas manos que tiraban de él, pero era inútil, sus brazadas no conseguían llevarle hacia la superficie. Contuvo el aliento lo máximo que pudo, pero lo inevitable estaba por llegar. Sentía la presión en su cabeza, nublándole la vista. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, sin querer, el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones se escapó formando grandes burbujas que flotaban en el inmenso líquido. Trató de respirar, pero lo único que inhaló fue el agua salada del mar, inundando sus pulmones.

Castle se despertó agitado y bañado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor y observó que estaba en su cama con varios libros abiertos sobre ella. Confundido intentó hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar allí y rápidamente los recuerdos llenaron su mente.

Después de hablar con su madre y Lola había subido a su habitación para estudiar y, al parecer, se había quedado dormido. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Se desperezó y lo cogió, deslizando su dedo índice por la pantalla para contestar la llamada - Castle – Dijo todavía soñoliento.

-_ ¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Estudiando Lengua?_ - Le preguntó Esposito al otro lado del teléfono.

- Que va... Me he quedado sobado con la primera página.

Javi rió a carcajadas - _¿Así es como pretendes aprobar?_ - Esposito escuchó como Rick suspiraba – _Por cierto, hice lo que me pediste..._

- Cuenta, cuenta – Rick estaba deseoso por saber qué era lo que había ocurrido con Gina. Después de dejarla encerrada en aquel cuarto, había llamado a Esposito para que fuera a sacarla de allí... Pasado cierto tiempo, claro.

- _Fui a la hora que me dijiste y nada... Abro la puerta, sale ¡Y se pone a gritarme! Pensé que me iba a pegar o algo_ – Dijo riendo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Rick al otro lado - _Estaba rabiosa... No hacía más que insultarte a tí y a mí. Me debes una bien grande tio... _- Le dijo Javi riendo.

- Te prometo que te lo compensaré... ¿Qué quieres?

- _¿Me dejas tu Honda?_

- ¿Qué dices Espo? Mira... Cualquier cosa menos la moto – Dijo seriamente.

- _Imaginaba que no querrías pero... Tenía que intentarlo _– Javi rió – _Está bien pues... No sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo... Por el momento necesito saciar mi curiosidad, ya sabes... ¿Al final con Gina qué? ¿Hubo tema o no hubo tema?_

- ¿De verdad crees que habría sido capaz de encerrarla si hubiera tenido algo con ella?

_- No sé, reconócelo, a veces eres un poquito cabrón..._

- No tuvimos nada porque no quise...

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te has vuelto gay o algo?_ - Preguntó Javi riendo - _¿Desde cuando no te tiras a cualquiera del instituto así porque sí?_

- Yo que sé... No estaba centrado...

- _Centrado... Ajá... Entiendo... Claro... Para follarse a una tía hay que estar centrado..._

- Joder Espo... ¡Estaba pensando en otra! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? - Le interrumpió Rick.

- _¿Qué? Espera, espera... Richard Castle... ¿Enamorado? _- Javi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - _¿Estás enfermo? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?_

- Serás capullo... Yo no he dicho que esté... Eso. Simplemente estaba pensando en otra chica.

- _¿Y de quién estamos hablando? Si puede saberse claro..._

- Creo que es mejor que no lo sepas... - Castle se estiró en la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿No es del instituto? _- Preguntó el hispano.

- Puede decirse que sí... Técnicamente es del instituto...

- _¿Cómo que técnicamente?_ - Esposito hacía rato que se había perdido en la conversación - _¿La conozco?_

- Sí...

- _Y... ¿Está buena?_

- ¡Pues claro que está buena! ¿De verdad... Esto es necesario? ¿Todo este... interrogatorio?

- _Si me dijeras quien es no tendría que estar adivinándolo..._

Estaba claro que en eso su amigo tenía razón - Es Kate ¿Vale? Ya está. Ya lo he dicho.

- _Espera... ¿Kate la de octavo? No jodas tío... ¿No es demasiado pequeña?_

- No joder... - Resopló Rick – Esa Kate no... La "otra" Kate.

- _Kate, Kate, Kate... _- Dijo pensativo intentando repasar mentalmente todas las chicas que conocía con ese nombre, pero no eran demasiadas – _Espera... ¡¿Estás hablando de Kate Beckett?! ¡¿La profesora de Lengua?!_

- Shhhh... ¿Puedes no gritar tanto?

- _Joder tío... ¿Me estás diciendo que te mola la profe?_ - Esposito empezó a reír de forma descontrolada.

- Gracias por descojonarte en mi cara, de verdad... Te lo agradezco... - Dijo Rick molesto.

- _Perdona Castle... Es que... Dios. Nunca pensé que sería ella. Que a ver... Está buena y eso, pero no sé... Es un poco hija de puta... ¿Te recuerdo que te puso un examen el Lunes sabiendo que tenías competición?_

- Es una locura – Bufó Rick tapándose la cara.

- _Yo diría más bien... Imposible._

- No es tan imposible...

- _¿No? Eres menor Castle..._

- Vamos tío, no me jodas... Me quedan apenas seis meses para cumplir los veintiuno...

- _Y ella que tendrá... ¿Cómo treinta años? ¿Has pensado en eso?_

_-_ Sí... Lo he pensado... - Rick le dijo eso aún sabiendo que en realidad no lo había hecho. No había tenido en cuenta la edad porque simplemente no le importaba. Lo único que sabía es que Kate le volvía loco.

_- Más allá de todo esto... O sea... ¿Me estás diciendo que te quieres ligar a la profesora de lengua? ¿No hay más tías en el mundo?_

- Pues claro que hay Espo... Pero ninguna es ella.

- _¡Hay que joderse! _- Javi volvió a reírse - _¡Estás hasta las trancas!_

- De verdad que no sé para qué mierda te cuento nada...

- _Vale, vale... Te prometo que no me río más... Pero es que... ¡Joder, es surrealista!_

- No lo es tanto... Ella y yo... No sé... Tenemos algo... Como una especie de conexión...

- _Ajá..._

- Mira, hoy sin ir más lejos me ha pasado una cosa rarísima. Y cuando digo rarísima me refiero a rara de cojones.

-_ Soy todo oídos_ – Dijo su amigo prestando atención a cada palabra.

- Después de dejar a Gina encerrada voy al parking y, cuando estoy a punto de irme, me llama Lola y me dice que necesita unas galletas para mi madre...

- _Interesantísimo..._ - Dijo el hispano con ironía.

- Calla capullo – Dijo Rick riéndose - Bueno, pues voy al supermercado ¡Y me la encuentro allí!

- _¿A la profesora Beckett?_

- ¡Te lo juro! Y no será por supermercados en Nueva York... Pero espera porque la cosa no acaba ahí... ¡Aparece Demming!

- _¿El profesor de Educación Física? ¿Es que había congregación de profesores o algo?_ - Preguntó divertido por la situación.

- No tengo ni idea... - Contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que acababa de decir Espo – La cuestión es que el tío intentaba ligar con Kate, pero ella pasaba de él. Es más, la acompañé a su casa...

- _Espera, espera... Rebobina..._ - Javi pensó que no había escuchado bien lo último que le había dicho su amigo - _¿La acompañaste a casa? ¿Hasta SU casa?_

- Como oyes...

- _¿Y qué pasó? Quiero decir... ¿De qué coño hablas con una profesora?_

- Pues no sé... De todo un poco... Estaba bastante nervioso y seguro que dije un montón de chorradas... Pero se reía, así que supongo que no lo estaría pasando tan mal...

- _En serio Castle... ¿Tú sabes dónde te estás metiendo? Joder... Te pueden expulsar..._

- ¿Y eso sería tan malo? - Dijo Rick sonriendo – A ver... Ni siquiera sé si le gusto... Es más, yo creo que piensa que soy un capullo.

Esposito se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio – _Em... ¿Acaso no es lo que eres?_

- ¿Serás cabrón? - Castle rió – Bueno Espo... Creo que te voy dejando... Voy a ver si estudio...

- _Pero no te quedes sobado..._

- Lo intentaré, aunque conociéndome... Mejor no prometo nada. Nos vemos el lunes – Castle cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita, volviéndose a recostar de nuevo sobre la cama.

Toda la conversación con Javi le había dejado pensativo. Acababa de reconocer abiertamente que le gustaba Kate, o mejor dicho... La profesora Kate Beckett. Suspiró.

- Ojalá las cosas no fueran tan complicadas.

* * *

Las horas pasaban más rápido de lo que a Castle le hubiera gustado y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, los últimos rayos de sol del domingo se colaban por su ventana. Se agitó el pelo con ambas manos, cogió el libro que tenía sobre la mesa y lo tiró con rabia hacia la cama, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

Lo había intentado por todos los medios pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin estudiar de verdad que ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Pasaba las páginas, leía y releía cada párrafo pero no se enteraba de nada de lo que ponía.

Desesperado decidió llamar a Esposito – Tío, necesito tu ayuda.

- _Si es para ligarte a la de Lengua conmigo no cuentes... _– Contestó divertido el hispano.

- No joder. Necesito aprobar el examen de mañana...

- _¿Lo dices en serio?_

- ¡Pues claro que lo digo en serio! ¿Crees que te estaría llamando si no fuera así?

- _Vale, vale. Tranquilo..._ - Hacía tiempo que no veía a su amigo tan alterado -_ ¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar a mi casa y te echo un cable?_

- Gracias tío... Y perdona que te haya hablado así es que... Llevo todo el día intentando entender esta mierda y estoy volviéndome loco.

- _No te preocupes ¿Te veo luego?_

- Ahora me paso, gracias en serio.

Poco después de colgar Rick escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía del piso inferior. Rápidamente salió de su habitación y atravesó el largo pasillo.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Lola? ¿Va todo bien? - Gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras. El sonido le había parecido que venía de la cocina, como si algo se hubiera roto.

De repente el ruido del cristal golpeando de nuevo el suelo y gritos tanto de mujer como hombre le pusieron en alerta. Aunque lo había intentado no fue capaz de entender nada de lo que decían. Corriendo atravesó el umbral de la cocina y observó como un hombre trajeado apartaba todo lo que había encima de la mesa, tirándolo y su madre yacía en una esquina de la estancia agachada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño hace en mi casa? - Preguntó Rick yendo hacia él. Le cogió del cuello de la camisa, encarándose al hombre que, de pronto, comenzó a reír. Entonces se dio cuenta - ¿Papá? - Preguntó atónito - ¿Que mierda estás haciendo? - Le soltó dándole un pequeño empujón haciendo que se tambaleara.

- Tu madre se hace la dura ¿Sabes? Pero yo sé que en el fondo me sigue queriendo.

A Jackson casi no se le entendía al hablar. Se notaba que había estado bebiendo porque su aliento apestaba a alcohol y le costaba mantenerse erguido - ¿Se puede saber qué has tomado? Será mejor que te des una ducha fría... - Castle se acercó cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¡No me toques hijo de puta! - Jackson lanzó varios puñetazos al aire de forma torpe, con tan mala suerte de que uno de ellos impactó contra la boca de Rick, haciendo que sangrara levemente.

- Papá... Soy yo – Dijo levantando los brazos haciéndole una señal para que se tranquilizara. Ahora mismo el corte que llevaba en el labio le importaba más bien poco.

- Tú... Tú eres un hijo de puta... Y ella – Dijo señalando a Martha - Es una puta barata – Dijo sin parar de reír. Castle podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre al otro lado de la habitación.

- Estás enfermo... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ella? ¡De tu mujer! - Rick estaba a punto de perder los papeles.

- Shhhh – Su padre se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios - Tú mismo lo has dicho... "Mi" mujer, así que aparta niñato – El hombre se acercó a él, intentando quitarle de en medio para llegar a donde estaba Martha, pero Castle no cedió. Jackson volvió a intentarlo pero Rick le cogió de los brazos y tiró de él, sacándolo fuera de la cocina – Pero qué... ¡Suéltame! - Gritó el hombre.

Castle lo llevó hasta uno de los cuartos de baño localizado en la planta baja mientras forcejeaba con él y, finalmente, lo metió dentro de un empujón, haciendo que su padre estuviera a punto de caer sobre el plato de ducha. Jackson se incorporó levemente justo cuando el agua fría comenzaba a caer por su cabeza,haciendo que se acurrucara contra la pared.

- Cuando estés más tranquilo... Hablamos – Castle cerró la puerta y dejó allí a su padre, esperando que el agua helada le hiciera entrar en razón. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cocina y fue hasta donde se encontraba Martha – Mamá ¿Estás bien? - Rick se agachó junto a ella.

- Richard – Sollozando levantó la mirada y Castle vio como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas libremente – Menos mal que has llegado – La mujer se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle y Rick apretó el frágil cuerpo de su madre contra el suyo.

- Ya está... Ya ha pasado. Tranquila.

* * *

**Sé que el tema es complicado. Todavía no sé como ni por qué la historia está siguiendo este rumbo pero bueno... Os prometo que os recompensaré por otro lado jajajajajaja**

**Más allá de eso ¿Qué os está pareciendo? **

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**


End file.
